


The things I do to her

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Brother/Sister Incest, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Corruption, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Grooming, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Touching, Psychological Trauma, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Psychopaths In Love, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jackson suspects his charming, popular twin brother is a dangerous Psychopath.He's also 90% sure he's grooming and fucking their little sister.***It's not easy growing up with an older brother who obsesses over you to the point where it's unhealthy. Ivy has been coping with it just fine in school but with quarantine trapping her home with him, she isn't sure how much longer she'll last.A dark, twisted story of loss of innocence and abuse.
Relationships: Ivy Redd & Jackson Redd, Jason Redd & Jackson Redd, Jason Redd/Ivy Redd, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 54
Kudos: 152
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning. I suggest you read this if you need to vent. If it will disturb you, don't read it.   
> This is a slow burn so the abuse will grow progressively worse.

She was laughing with her friends in the kiddy part of the school.   
The ping-pong tables were flooded with freshmen so badly, everyone older steered clear.   
  
Not Jason though.   
  
He broke away from his friends without a word and pressed himself right up to the brick wall separating the two of them. It was up hill, so he was standing smaller and the girl before him was tall, laughing and chuckling with the friends he didn't even spare a glance to.   
  
"Hey beautiful~" He called in a playful, charming way, as if trying to entice over a cat.   
Ivy's friends tensed up, watching as her smile fell. An uncomfortable shock fell over the students, as they turned their head to see the boy staring right at their friend. Her heart started beating again only when she saw who it was, and she walked towards the wall, biting her lip in and leaning into the lilac flower buds to see his smirking face.   
  
"Stop calling me that in front of my friends. You're embarrassing me," she complained, though her voice, as always, was soft. Softer than the gentle summer wind. He watched a lock of her dark waves fall loose from her shoulder and dangle right within his reach.   
His fingers caught it appreciatively and his green eyes looked up.   
  
"You should be thanking me Ive. Because of me they'll think the hottest guy in the school is hitting on you." He explained with a smirk.   
"That's got to get you popularity points.   
  
Ivy's eyelashes blinked as she deadpanned, "Stop kidding yourself. You are _not_ the hottest guy in the school."   
  
"I am." He said confidently, reaching up to pop a finger against the tip of her cute nose.   
The action made her wince and retreat back into the flowers, scrunching up her cute face.   
  
"I have to go. You're wierding my friends out." 

Her lack of denial made his smirk all the more cocky, putting his hands in his pockets and raising an eyebrow at her friends.   
"I know you love it really. They're all jealous."   
  
She turned her back and offered a wave, returning to a bench of wide eyed, staring first years. Jason's friends caught up to him and pulled him back into their mindless conversation, but his eyes followed her as she slowly recovered from the painfully red flush on her cheeks.   
  
"Who was that guy?" A companion whispered suspiciously to her ear.   
"I hope you don't have a boyfriend already."  
"Uh, speak for yourself. If you're dating that guy you are seriously lucky!" Her other friend intervened, girlish excitement bubbling in her bright voice.   
Ivy's eyes clenched shut and she had to stop them right there.   
  
"No - Don't! That's my big brother."   
  
The group went silent and they all stared.   
  
"Oh." Was all it took for all of them to burst into laughter at the giggles. Ivy wanted to find it funny too but she just couldn't bring herself to fully smile.   
She loved Jason, but it was only her first week of school and he was already just as clingy as she'd feared. 

* * *

They teased her a lot about the 'hey beautiful' incident until Ivy grew dead inside every time they mentioned it. Unfortunately, they had a lot more to pick on her with, as her big bro seemed intent to coddle her at school on any chance he could.   
  
She was walking with her friends one day at break when he looped his arm over her shoulder and more or less dragged her off to talk without even a warning or ask. He took her to a spot in the trees as she tried to squeeze his far larger arm off and eventually, she just gave up.   
  
There, Jason let her have a bite of the wrap he had for lunch and strongly insisted she sipped some of his apple juice so she wouldn't go hungry.   
Even though she'd already eaten.   
  
Ivy slowly gave in, sipping the drink, trying to avoid the eyes of her friends, pressing their faces into the gate to stare.   
  
"Aww he's such a caring good brother."

"He'd make a good boyfriend!" They whispered, and Ivy hated it, because she knew it all went right to his head.   
It was only the second week of school and already, half her class was crushing on her stupid older brother. They didn't even want to know her for her. 

* * *

The teen wouldn't simply roll over and take it. She got back at him at home. Ivy was a lot meaner behind closed doors, where she didn't have to worry about scaring off any new friends.  
  
"We need to talk."   
  
The girl pressed her finger to his chest with her sharp, manicured nail and went full throttle about how he was embarrassing her on purpose and making a game of trying to "impress" her friends.   
It would have been a lot more disturbing if she wasn't so cute. Her head only came up to his chest and his eyes followed her moving lips the whole time, barely listening, more amused then afraid.   
  
"So stop trying to seduce my friends! It's messed up and I don't want to have to hear about their nasty crushes on you all the time. You're so obsessed with popularity and impressing girls it's sad."  
  
Ivy was quite proud of her verbal attack.   
It all fell on its head when his dark eyes blinked at her and his voice lowered, "You admit I was seductive?"   
Her face became an O, realising that he hadn't heard a single word after that statement and she back up. He caught her though, grasping her slender hand and kissing her fingers. Her nails were coated clear, a single diamond gem on each one.   
  
"Come on Ive. I just want to tease you sometimes, you make the cutest faces. I promise you I'm only here for you. Not them."   
Her promised in a gentle voice, green eyes looking up as he kissed her hand.   
  
Her heart was beating fast but it felt like it was coming from her stomach, his lips too close and her entire body feeling trapped under his piercing gaze.   
"Well I'm sorry but I'll run away if you keep bullying me at school."   
  
"Bullying?" He half-gasped, drawing away broken from his trance. "I am not bullying you Ive. Don't say that."   
It turned into a childish back and forth between them, the lesson lost and nothing gained. 

* * *

Sometimes Ivy thought about Jason's antics and felt almost proud. He might be an awful teased an incongruable ladies man but, she was glad to have a brother that made her loud friends go quiet with awe.   
He was her brother, not theirs.   
He was the hot senior all the girls of every year dreamed of. The top of the school. He was the boy with the magical smile, who could get anything he wanted with the right amount of charm.   
She loved that her brother was the untouchable alpha male. She just didn't love all the attention it brought to her.   
  
Not all of the people in her year group liked her. She'd never been one to pursue popularity like her oldest brother. In fact, she hated it. She hated eyes on her and had a touch of social anxiety.   
When the pretty girls in her year saw her with Jason, their eyes hardened enviously and for a second, Ivy didn't feel so small and frail compared to them.   
  
She felt strong. 

* * *

"Jackson?"   
  
In times of worry, there was always one place Ivy could go to feel perfectly safe. Her other brother, Jason's younger twin Jackson, was identical to him in every physical way.   
They shared the same athletic build and height, and even the same golden flicks of dye in their wavy brown hair. They'd got it done together. Ivy, who was too young had sat in the salon and watched with wide, sparkling eyes.   
The twins were the same in all ways accept mental.   
  
Unlike the loud, energetic Jason, Jackson was calm. Quiet, reserved and serious. He was just as good looking as Jason but his cold personality put off almost everyone. He spent most of his time as an assistant manager in the school library.   
Cairen High had a huge library. Three floors up and one down, there was a lot to be done, but he could always be found. When she did find him, they didn't hug or battle the way she and Jason did.   
They simply talked and it was refreshing to not have burning eyes on her at all times. To not have to fight off playful touches and worry about how they looked to others.   
  
"Ivy." He answered quietly, sliding one of a cart of many books into place without even turning to face her. "What's up?"   
She was aware that if she was anyone else, she would have been told to shut up and move. Jackson had a good heart but admittedly, he wasn't the kindest.   
  
"I need to hide from Nii-chan." She whispered secretively, earning an exhale of distaste from the younger twin. That meant he was coming here. Great.   
  
"What's he done now? Is he chasing you?"   
  
"I think he's definitely stalking me. Me and my friends went to get ice cream from the school shop and he was there. Then we walked in the field and he was there again so we moved to the ping-pong tables and he followed."   
Jackson walked away and his smaller sister stayed close by.   
  
"He _followed,_ Nii-chan! For two whole minutes worth of steps with my friends and we knew it because he was too close to not be following but too far to talk too and it was so uncomfortable and awkward! For all I know he's gonna walk in any second now and come harass me again." 

She deflated in a tired pout at the end of her words, just wanting to catch a break.   
  
"Did it occur to you that he wants to talk?" Jackson said dryly, raising a brow.   
  
"I don't want to talk to him. I see him enough at home." She huffed childishly, telling the twin all he needed to know.   
  
"Just ask what he wants and get it done with. I'm sure once you get it out of him he'll leave you alone."   
As if on cue, the cursed twin appeared through the wide door and at the sight of his two siblings, he gleamed. Ivy turned to make a dart for freedom but Jackson - the traitor- caught her in his arms and spun her right back around.   
"Ivy, just talk."   
  
"Aha!" Jason cheered, running over with his voice way too loud to suit the quiet library, "You caught her," he grinned, sounding genuinely pleased and surprised. "And here I thought you'd take her side."   
Jackson rolled his eyes, gently trapping her squirming arms so she couldn't escape.   
"Just hurry it up already, you're wasting my time."   
  
They took no offence to it, and Ivy was certain her brother would force her into a hug or bore her with a useless chat.   
She was surprised awfully by fingers tearing into her cheeks in an aching grip.   
  
"Mhm!?" She whined, voice surprised and worried all at once. Jason was hurting her. He hadn't hurt her in his life and her chest hurt with concern that she'd upset him by running away.   
The dark whisper in her eye shivered down her neck, too quiet for the other twin to hear.   
  
"Don't try escape me like that again, Ivy."  
  
It was an order, very unlike his usual charming self. Ivy's world shuddered to a scared stop, dissecting every possible meaning in his words, his confusion actions.   
When he pulled away he looked completely fine. All flirty smiles and humorous eyes. Her heart was struck with a strong sense that something wasn't right.   
  
"I...." She didn't know what to say. Jackson hadn't heard at all. She almost felt as if she'd imagined the whole thing. "Sorry." She whispered, fighting back the pain in her voice.   
Fortunately for her, she looked absolutely adorable with that look of hurt in her eyes. Her cheeks were white where his fingers had touched for several seconds before they returned to the peach of her skin.   
Then Jason smiled and the other twin let her go.   
  
"It's no problem kitten, but I could have had something important to say."   
Green eyes met with green, as the younger twin glared at the older impatiently.   
"Let's get out of this nerd's way and talk, sound good?"   
  
"Sure." She said uncertainly, feeling his arms weight loop over her shoulders and pull her near his chest. She smelt his fragrance. The one he used to lure in girls and make them drool over him.   
"See ya Jax," Jason cood and Ivy peeked up at the nerdy brother and slowly waved. His eyes stayed on them grumpily until they were out of the way, knowing full well that his twin brother was a walking bomb he wanted as far from the library as could be.   
  
He leader her to the stairs as if they were about to leave, then tugged her hastily to a corner between two rows of books where the air was quiet, soft and surreal. She still felt his fingers on her cheeks. His voice, unlike himself. It plagued her and made her think she'd crossed a line.   
  
"What did you want to talk about?" She wondered, looking up with a serious expression on her face. She was worried.   
  
"Nothing much." He shrugged, earning a clench of her teeth. He took a seat at her side on a coloured stool, leaning his back on the wall.   
"Really? Nothing much..." He'd hurt her, over 'nothing much.' Her eyes accused him, silently feisty despite her cautious silence.   
  
"You said it could have been something important."   
"Yeah, could have been. You had lunch yet?"   
"Yes." She wanted to argue more but at the same time, was eager to change the subject from the awkward disagreement."I had fruit and chocolate milk."   
  
Jason pulled a face.   
"That's not a meal. See this is why I have to check up on you."   
"We're not allowed to eat in the library... and it's fine. I'm not hungry or I'd just go back and get more food."   
  
There was a pause. Ivy spoke slowly and rubbed her fingers on the knee of tights, spell binding her brother's eyes there for a minute as she did. Though she failed to realise it. She expected more of him being his annoying self. More of his rule breaking self, and was certain she'd have to fight to stop him from force feeding her bread in the library when they weren't allowed.   
Instead, his voice was soft as he asked.   
  
"Does your mouth still taste of chocolate milk?"   
Innocent as she was, she didn't quite get it. She licked the inside of her cheek and nodded her head. "Yes."   
"Is it sweet?"   
"Yeah, a bit." She shrugged obliviously, unable to stop herself from scanning over the nearest book titles with her eyes, battling her growing interest. Her neck was exposed to his eyes as she leaned to stare.   
  
"Huh." Was all he said, sitting up straighter, not taking his eyes away from her adorably huge, chocolate eyes.   
"We should see each other like this every day." He decided. "After lunch, I'll come find you and we can sit together like this."   
A surge of frustration arose in her chest.   
  
"When will I see my friends?"

"Class."   
  
"I get enough of you at home. Besides, there's a lot of new people in the school I want to talk to. No offence but they're more exciting than you."  
  
"Don't care." He said intentionally curtly, watching her brow straighten in irritation.   
"I see you so much as it is. Don't you have sports to play?"   
  
Ivy didn't realise she was playing right into his hands, taking the bait and answering each of his provocations, growing unaware as the minutes of her lunch break ticked by one by one. Before she knew it, she'd spent the entire time with him. Talking to him, looking at him and moving her body under his burning, earthy green eyes. 

* * *

**December**

* * *

Her new school life was comfortable. The envious girls stopped being bitter once they learned the hot twins were her brothers and once they found out how much of a quiet, passive person she was.   
She didn't compete to be the prettiest or most popular. She went under the radar and spent the second half of her lunch watching her older brother and his friends do stupid things. Their antics made her giggle so easily, she soon forgot that she didn't want to be there in the first place.   
  
It was painful to watch her older brother flirt with some of the girls. One girl, Ivy had to admit was really pretty. She had cherry red lips some days and pink gloss the next. Her long hair was always a lovely strawberry blond and she even let Ivy use some of her perfume.   
She looked up to the girl, drawn to her perhaps because she'd grown up in a house of annoying boys.   
Her name was Sofie.  
  
They sat together sometimes when Jason played various sports with his rambunctious friends, and Ivy would just watch the older girls as they shared chuckles and stories about their year group, too fast for her to get a word in. She didn't mind. She liked that even though they were all pretty, they didn't let it dumb them down.   
  
They always seemed to have some sort of test coming up, and even when they were just eating chips and telling jokes, they always had an open book on their laps.   
So Ivy started to open a book on hers. Ivy was smart. She'd skipped a grade or two to join those above her and now she was starting high school at only twelve years old. It helped that Jackson was so helpful and smart. He taught her things most kids wouldn't learn until they were his age.   
  
She wasn't good at everything though. Maths and sports tore her to shreds but she excelled in subjects like RE, Geography, History and Music.   
It was one of the reasons she was keen to get to know her fellow Freshmen. Her brother's year wouldn't be here next year and she didn't want to be the outsider.   
She already felt abnormal enough as it was, struggling with her social skills as much as she did with her equations.   
  
It was winter in the gym and Jason's shirt was off.   
  
He'd just won a basketball 1v1 and was high off the victory, bouncing and cheering with his friends.   
Suddenly he was beaming up to the girls and Ivy watched as their eyes forgot all about their books to watch his body. He lifted Sofie up in his arms easily even though she was so curvy and tall, and spun her until she was dizzy and chuckling, her toes pointing up in the air.   
  
"Jase!" She cried, in a flirty, playful way.

"Oh, here we go." One of the girls mumble lowly and the others picked up, commenting without care for what Ivy heard about what they were seeing. Jason had taken Sofie away, to a corner of the room, half under the bleachers and the older girls said some words Ivy didn't understand.   
  
Her dark eyes followed her brother in naive shock. One moment they were laughing and swaying, the next his fingers were in her hair and her long, blond hair was falling backwards. Ivy watched as his lips rubbed against Sofie's and Ivy's heart started to lift up fast. She wanted to look away. She wanted to but he couldn't.   
Their mouths were so close to each other, and they were whispering and exchanging smiles and things she couldn't hear.   
Her throat felt dry.   
  
She swallowed and blinked her large eyes, pulled up her textbook to hide her face, as the sounds of the gym - the talking, yelling, laughing and bouncing balls - became an unfocused blur.   
All her attention honed in on the two figures she'd seen flirt and flirt and flirt finally come together. Then forest green eyes were looking right at her.   
Jason was watching her.   
  
He'd caught her staring.   
  
She tried rapidly to look away, flustered and ashamed and jittery, she sat up and twisted her back as if trying to get away.   
He didn't shout or look away though. Jason held his sister's gaze as he ran his soft lips down the open path of Sofie's pale neck. He kissed it, the sounds intensified between them as her breaths became soft and pleasured and she whispered about how good he was. The things she wanted to do to him.   
  
His tongue joined the slow drag over her skin, taking in Ivy's shell shocked expression and scared, intrigued round orbs.   
"You're so beautiful." He whispered sensually, amazed at how Ivy's shoulders were so smile, at how even without gloss, he could see her pink lips from here.   
His fingers massaged down over Sofie's skirt and then wandered up her thigh. The skin was soft. Her perfume, the same she'd put on Ivy. 

Ivy bit her lip and it trembled, eyes so hard to read. He really wished he knew what was going on in her pretty little mind.   
  
He twisted the girl on his lap so his little sister wouldn't see what his fingers did to her. She wasn't quite ready for that.   
He didn't look away from Ivy as he did it. As Sofie's love ran wet and her cheeks were hot and flushed and sensual.   
  
He didn't let Ivy move, gaze imprisoning her's to the scene like a long, silver chain tugging her neck. 

* * *

Ivy was jittery as they walked home in the dark. Jackson and Jason did most of the talking, back and forth between them in their quick, twin way. She stayed behind, cold cheeks tucked into her pink scarf and head down, thinking about what she'd seen. 

All the strange, powerful expressions Sofie had made. The way Jason's body had moved. Jackson noticed she was silent and carefully flicked a button of her coat. 

Round eyes looked up at his, he made a small smile when he saw she was okay, and looked away. 

* * *

**February**

* * *

Something humiliating had happened. 

A lot of things, actually. She didn't know why her brother was such a prankster and honestly, she didn't want to know why. He seemed to take pleasure in scaring her shaky. Ivy had had a bad experience with one of the more terrifying teachers of their school. 

All she'd done wrong was tie an apron too tightly and get stuck in it but it lead to her being kept behind class. Everyone had OOHed mockingly because she was such a good girl, it was unexpected. Before she knew it, she was being barked at for wasting time. Her teacher reminded her of a shark circling her, drawing in, words so sharp they hurt more than painful fangs. 

He didn't let her even try to defend herself. 

She left almost in tears and from then on, decided she was afraid of getting in trouble. 

That was why it was abjectly horrifying when Jason grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a room only seniors were allowed to go into. They filled the room like a hive of stinging bees, staring at her and circling her like she was a fish out of water. They all knew each other. They all knew instantly she was different. Far shorter, limbs far skinnier, eyes far rounder and cheeks much chubbier. She went quickly quiet and nervous in Jason's lap as his arms hugged her from behind, sitting on a table like it was his throne. 

Instantly people crowded her and asked her questions like she was a baby, playing along with the game that she was cute to humour Jason, as they were all eager for his attention. 

She spotted Jackson studying in a corner but he had his headphones in. She pleaded and prayed that he'd help her in her mind but received nothing. 

Her voice became smaller and smaller. 

"Hey Ivy do you like any freshman boys?" One of the older girls asked, earning a reaction from the loud crowd. 

"She'd better not." Jason said sternly, nothing more than a voice behind her ear and a firm hand around her wrist, sliding up and down her arm. Her stomach was fluttering horribly. Was she expected to answer? How? It was so loud? They were all staring? 

"No..." She tried but they picked up on her instantly and turned her down.Trampling on her words and calling her a liar and picking her apart, trying to get her to confess to a truth that didn't exist. She knew they were just playing but her social anxiety surged up in her and crippled her shaking voice, making her shoulders small and turning the group of seniors to a hoard of monsters. 

Jason knew she didn't like this. He knew so why did he hold her here, why didn't he help? 

Her voice was so small, when she released a whine she hadn't meant to, not even her brother heard. It was Sofie who became her saviour, eyes softening at the sight of her but not in a patronising way, "Hey guys let's not bother her too much. You guys are pretty scary when you keep yapping like this." 

It turned the attention of Ivy to herself and Ivy was so grateful she hoped Jason would just marry her but then-

The door slammed open and everyone scrammed. Everyone scrammed but Jason, whose fingers pinched her squirming body still in his lap, remaining in place proudly on the desk. Even though the room had been way too loud a second ago and the guilty students were clearly only pretending to study, the ravenous teacher's eyes fell straight on her. 

"You." 

His finger pointed right at her, and the beaten glass of her skin finally cracked. He was yelling. 

"This is the senior room. Do you know how much trouble you're in for coming in here, flirting with the senior's no less?!"

He didn't know her. The teacher didn't know it was her brother's lap she was on, he didn't know she was a quiet student with good grades and a soft voice. His eyes looked at her like she was a ho or a bad girl and despite biting her lip to stop, tears fell from Ivy's dark eyes. 

She didn't want to cry in front of all Jason's friends. She didn't want them to see her as an awful, shameful crybaby. But she couldn't stop it. 

Suddenly Jackson was running up to her with his headphone son his neck, stopping the teacher mid sentence as he told them she was their little sister. 

Only then did Jason speak up. Slowly, as if he didn't even care that he was hurting her, that he'd gotten her into trouble without regard for her. That he'd let his friends pick her apart without saying a word and would have let the teacher reduce her to tears without saying a word. 

She couldn't see his face as he was behind her. Even if he wasn't, her eyes were blurred with silent tears. 

"Yeah, she's my sister. I brought her here to give me a book." 

* * *

She couldn't look Jason in the eye, but like always he warmed her up again with sweet words until she had no choice but to forgive. That teacher though, she couldn't handle the shame of their first meeting. She felt so mature with teachers usually. They were always so impressed, so kind to her. 

That man had looked at her with only disgust and rage. 

A similar thing happened when Jason walked into her English class. It was the start of lunch and the teacher was already gone. Everyone was apart from her and her friends, and she was just draping her bag over her head, excited to eat cookies with them and finally let out the laughs she'd been holding in all lesson. 

Then Jason walked in and his face brightened at her. 

"Well, look who it is~" 

Her eyes pleaded for him to get away. He didn't, he pushed his chest right up against her until she was pressed back against the desk and with the last of her freedom, Ivy leaned her head to the side to glance sadly at her friends behind him. Her eyes told them to go. 

The door closed and they were alone. 

"What?" She muttered rudely, way to sick of his games. 

Of his fingers, instantly catching her face and his body coming to stand between her legs. She was sitting on the desk. He was standing before her, one hand warm on her knee. 

"That's no way to greet a big brother who missed you so much, Ive." He whispered sweetly into her ear, pressing his lips into her cheek. 

Her mouth opened. She wanted to tell him to fuck off, if she was being honest. She wanted to push him and tell him she wasn't in the mood. Her face was still, her head down and her voice too heavy in her throat to come out. Warm fingers tilted her tiny chin in his hand and his fingers stroked up her slender jaw. The colours of her eyes blended together so prettily, he could see the dark shadows of her eyelashes reflected in the top of them. 

He could feel the head of her breath on his face as he leaned in and just stared. 

"Iv-"

"Oh." A haughty sound came from the door. Ivy's eyes jerked up to find her English teacher, a young, playful, seductive woman who always wore high heels and opaque tights. It was the first time Ivy had seen her expression look so severe. Her heart skipped a beat, trying to explain because if last time taught her anything, it was that Jason would _not._  
  
"What am I seeing here?" 

Jason didn't let go of her face. Ivy's words formed on her head but her teacher's eyes slapped them back into her throat and he resented social anxiety bloomed again. 

"I-"

She could see the disappointment. The shame, the resent. The teacher viewed her as a good girl. She had up until now. Though her cold word were directed at Jason. 

"I hope you're not trying to flirt with freshmen, Jason. Get away from her. I'm going to have to report this you kno-"

"She's my sister."

The world stopped, the way it always did when people found out. They knew, like Ivy's instinct that although that changed things completely, something about this was still achingly wrong. Ivy couldn't bare to see their reactions anymore. Her head fell down, listening as the woman laughed and became her usual witty, chattering self. 

She told herself it was okay, because Jason was a model student and despite being a bit too playful, he could do no wrong. 

"So you're siblings? I see it now. Didn't get the hair dye? Ahh, so you were getting a key." 

Her voice droned on in the background. Ivy, redeemed and reverted back to a good girl in her eyes. 

* * *

The worst was when Jason pulled her into a dark store cupboard. 

There was no reason for them to be there and no way to explain it if they were caught. She was so sick and tired of him disrespecting her, she hissed at him and made a break for the door. 

"No!" 

Jason silently caught her and pulled her hands behind her back, her face to the door. She struggled and tried to get away, scared of the darkness and the pose he had her in. She didn't know what he wanted in here. It was so painfully dark. Like under the bleachers, were he and Sofie had... 

"Ivy," he whispered into her ear, kissing gently into her cheek. 

It was a slow kiss this time, different from how he usually spoke. His voice was like gold, hauntingly seductive. She didn't know why he would try to seduce her, his sister. It didn't make any sense, because no pretty girls were here to watch. 

"Ivy, you're so delicious." He whispered and she realised why his voice was off. He sounded hungry, like a man who'd been starved for so long. His fingers, too rough and firm slithered under her waist and-

The door wrenched open and Ivy staggered away. An unknown teacher looked over them and settled on distaste. Jason's hand slammed up against the door so hard Ivy's whole body flinched from the impact of the sound. She was so confused. So uncertain and disturbed. 

Her eyes locked on Jason's worriedly, seeing that his smile was nonexistent, and his usually friendly eyes were like fire. Somehow she knew that if she'd been in there with him any longer, she'd be hurt. 

It was the usual situation. Jason waited for the teacher to judge them incorrectly and get all worked up, as if he enjoyed toying with their emotions. When he shut her down with a casual excuse, his grin was twisted and smug. 

"This is my sister, Mrs Smith." He said slowly, giving a disarming smile, "She pissed her pants and I had to bring a new skirt-"

"What?! No that's not-" 

Ivy was shut off by a single glance in her direction. It shrank her, and she backed up flat against the wall. Mrs Smith didn't let them go until she could confirm that they really were siblings. Ivy's tongue wore a ton and she expected the usual shame. Another teacher to hide from. 

But this time, it was a little bit different. 

Instead of playing off Jason's flirty energy right into his hands, she discarded him and turned her attention to Ivy, taking her alone into her room. 

"Is your brother really telling the truth sweetie?" She asked, her voice so caring Ivy felt terrible for making her worry. 

"No - he's... he was... I didn't..." 

Her heart was beating fast. She held both of her hands to her chest, shuffling on her feet. 

"He didn't hurt you in there, did he?" 

His fingers had been around her wrists. Her shoulders heart from how hard he'd pulled her back. Her forehead stung from being pressed to the door but his voice. His voice had put a million needles into her neck at once. 

"He didn't make you uncomfortable in any way, did he? Did he try to get you to do something you didn't want to?" 

Ivy knew what the woman thought. She thought her brother was bullying her and hurting her. Ivy, although annoyed at him was confident that he was not actually trying to harm her. 

"No," She said reassuringly. "He wanted us to prank our other brother. He wanted us to jump out." 

She lied, diverting the last chance at help she'd get. 

Mrs Smith held her gaze, studying her eyes, silently waiting for Ivy's knees to give in and for her to tell the truth. She almost did. Then Mrs Smith blinked and nodded. 

"Alright."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine begins.

The rain was heavy and Ivy came in drenched. She stood in the porch, darkness of outside pouring in through the windows as her coat dripped on the floor beneath her.   
One of her brothers emerged from the kitchen at the sound of the door click. He was wearing a loose grey pyjama shirt and chequered red bottoms. She barely spared him a glance, using one shoe to get the other off.   
  
"Hey." He said.   
"Hey," She said, unbuttoning her coat with haste.   
He pulled a displeased face.   
  
"Are you just gonna let that drip everywhere? Didn't you have an umbrella? Why are you so wet anyway, did you walk home?"   
Used to their worrying she shimmied out of her coat and tried to push passed him to get in the house. She was stopped by gentle but far stronger fingers around her shoulders.   
Her eyes looked up, landing on green and she answered.   
  
"Yeah, but to be fair I started walking before it rained."   
  
"That's not the point. Do you know how dark it is out there? Couldn't you have asked your friends parents to drive you home or called one of us?"   
His eyes scanned over her finger, lingering on the edge of her skirt. Jason, she realised. Only Jason would stare at her legs so long. Realsing she wasn't getting away so easily, she made her voice all soft and drawled her syllables out.   
  
"I'm sorry Nii-chan." She said adorably, in a natural, spoiled way. Her big eyes blinked like traffic lights, reflecting the amber glow of the home ahead.   
The twin grimaced and gave in.  
  
"Okay," he sighed softly, brushing her cheek. "But I'm not letting you off for this." He said, motioning to the puddle beginning to form under her toes.   
"Take these off, they could be infected with covid - and have a shower as soon as you get up there."   
  
Ivy gave a sigh and raised a brow, "Aren't you being a bit dramatic about this?"   
"Someone has to be. The last thing we want is our baby sis getting hurt."   
  
He said it firmly but with a touch of care, his back turned to her as he want to fetch the wash basket. Ivy studied his back with a glare, the rushed to take off her garments as quickly as she could before he could stare at her undressing.   
Her socks, blazer, tie and shirt came off but she kept the under-vest and skirt on. He wasn't getting that lucky.   
When Jason returned, she flashed him a sweet smile.   
He blinked, holding out the basket, returning his gaze to the drops of water falling from the edge of her skirt.   
At last she was let in off the cold porch, the carpet soft under her toes and a spring in her step. She turned to clamber up the stairs on all fours like a cat as she often did for fun, speaking without thought of hesitance.   
  
"Aren't you gonna stand by the bottom of the stairs to look at my butt?"   
  
She said it without a hint of secrecy, causing her twin to promptly choke and turn to gawk at her, catching an eyeful of her cherry pink panties and her rosy cheeks. Her turned away sharply, causing Ivy to stop and star from between the bars of the stars.   
"Ivy what the fuck!?"   
  
_"You're Jackson?!"  
_  
He stared incredulously, mouth disgusted and cheeks warm.   
"I've been Jackson this entire time... does Jason _do that?"_  
  
Ivy suddenly smiled and bounced away at an impressive speed.   
"Got to go~!"   
She left her brother confused and startled, wondering if there was some inside joke he was missing or if his twin deserved a hard kick in the leg. 

* * *

Her paced slowed at the top of the stairs, because she tasted a mouthful of hot, fragrant steam. Ivy's pace slowed, finding Jason standing in nothing but a towel outside of the bathroom door. His eyes were down and focused on the phone in his hand.   
For some reason, apprehension filled her as she watched the water trickle down his collar bone.   
Ivy's movements went dead silent, pressing against the wall. She shuffled slowly closer, as far from him as she could be in the narrow hall. She kept her heat of his skin, and her eyes locked on him at all costs as she finally slipped away.   
  
Relief filled her, breathing a sigh and making a break for her bedroom when her world was halted and stilled by two hands either side of her hips.   
Jason's strength pulled her back and his body heat flooded her naked shoulders and cheeks.   
"Where do you think you're going without a hi?" His voice said lowly by her ear. Her body was warming up from his steam and it was kind of nice after the cold night. The overpowering scent however was not nice, and it made her sensitive sense of smell pulse.   
  
"Hi," Ivy said, pinching it so she wouldn't sneeze.   
"Don't I get a welcome home kiss?"   
  
"Don't you know we're not supposed to touch?" She stated matter of factly, looking up into his eyes. Her heart skipped a beat at his silent stare and she rushed to add, "Corona virus. You know?... Ask Jackson."   
  
For some reason, she figured he'd react poorly to her first words.   
She was right as suddenly her weight was dipped back, spun off balance so she was being held by only his arms and her hair flew back, dizzily.   
  
"Ooh!" A high gasp came from her involuntarily.   
"Guess I'll have to take one," Jason said before attacking her cheeks and chin and nose with several kisses.   
Her stomach was filled with a light jump of unpleasantness as he did but she brushed it off as ticklishness, swatting him away. It was only then than his fingers clenched down on her skirt and realised how cold and damp she was.   
  
Green eyes dipped down then fluttered up to her eyes, "You're wet," he stated.   
Ivy was getting sick of the off balance angle.   
  
"I got soaked in the rain."   
  
"You're wet," He repeated this time with a little growl and started to tug hard on the edge of her skirt. Ivy suddenly wasn't so content to just lie as he held her and started to shove at his broad, naked shoulders. "Take this off, you're making a trail around the house."   
  
"I was trying to but someone stopped me before I could get to my room!" Ivy said, voice loud enough that Jason did let go, and her wet cloth slipped out from between his fingers. Her hair flowed as she closed her bedroom door, turning to face him with one last pout before it closed.   
Jason just stared and as soon as the door was shut, Ivy's chest exploded with a fit of awful nerves. 

* * *

It was almost eight and it was dark. The large patio door became a black reflection as they sat by it. Jason, huffing his head on his hand as he mourned the outside and the lack of exercise and energy indoors.  
The TV was on and Jackson had decided to do the cleaning.   
  
That left him and Ivy alone on the sofa. Over the blurry image of their backdoor veranda and table, her reflection was clear. He could see her sitting upside down with her head where her legs should be, and her slim calves spread either kicking up or swaying by his head.   
Even sprawled out this way, she was so small it wasn't a discomfort.   
  
He had all the leg room he could need and so did she. She wasn't even watching the TV. She was staring at her switch frowning and making faces at some game. He could hear the beeping chirps of it and she'd occasionally talk and mutter to herself about it, completely lost in her own world.   
"No, don't- ugh." She whispered but in her voice it sounded cute.   
  
He heard electronic chimes, saw her face light up the colour pink, and her eyes widen in excitement as she continued to energetically play.   
His eyes turned from the reflection to look at her. Her midnight hair waving downwards, the colour of chestnuts and the texture of silk. He saw the tininess of her elbows and shoulders and hand, working on the knobs and pushing buttons.   
  
He stared at her pretty, concentrated face and she didn't notice.   
"Faster, go-" She pleaded mutely, eyes on the screen like they were a form of glue. The TV filled with laughter in the background and Jason rested his hand on her stomach, span stretching over the entire course of her waist.   
  
His arousal jerked but he didn't say a thing. His green eyes were dark but hers showed no recognition or care for the warm weight on her belly. Her naked, golden belly, soft to the touch. It was exposed from above her sweatpants and beneath the cotton hem of her black crop top.   
  
It felt so good. Like a freshly baked cake under his palm. He couldn't resist playing his fingers lower and and brushing them over her navel to illicit a small tickle.   
Her hips lifted up defensively and her muscles contracted under the layer of soft fat he touched. His fingers caught the white string keeping together her pants and with one finger, he loosened it over the slow course of her game, until his pinky finger could just about make the invasive slide-  
  
"Mom called," Jackson's voice broke the silence and Ivy's body jerked up, game forgotten and body shrugging Jason off to sit upright.   
He smirked as he watched her back.   
So she hadn't been oblivious after all.   
  
"What? Why did she call, isn't she back soon?" The girl asked a little too quickly for it to not be suspicious. For whatever reason, Jackson paid it no mind and Jason relaxed with his arms spread back on the couch.   
  
"Her and dad are stuck at Nan's." He explained blandly, placing his phone on the counter. "Corona virus just reached our state so they've closed the borders. They're gonna be stuck with her and," He breathed a sigh and sat down on the lone seat beside the larger couch.   
"They've introduced a 'quarantine' or isolation period. That means no school and no going out."   
  
Ivy jerked up and leaned over the arm of the chair, eyes wide.   
"What? Are you for real?"   
"Haven't you been watching the news?" He bit, kind of annoyed at her sudden energy. They glanced at the screen they'd ignored and then Ivy laughed.   
"For how long?"   
"Don't know." He shrugged. "A couple months at least. Might even be until next school year."   
  
Suddenly Ivy was falling back and hugging her cushion, rolling about with all the confidence she didn't have at school.   
"This is great! I can finally finish watching the anime by friends said, and I can start reading books again. I haven't had time to read a single book since we started high school."   
Jason couldn't help feel happy for her, grasping her knee and giving it a squeeze.   
  
"This isn't a break," Jackson said slowly, "You'll probably have video classes and assignments to hand in through email. It's not going to be a vacation."   
Ivy's jaw tightened for a second but then she shrugged, "Fine."   
  
Jason finally cut in, leaning his arm over her shoulder with his weight almost heavy enough to crush.   
  
"I thought you liked your friends, aren't you gonna miss them?" He said, hanging on the last words as if he was teasing her. She didn't know what he meant and she didn't fight his hold.   
"I do like them, I just don't mind a bit of a break. It's not like I can't phone them."   
  
She realised he wanted him to say she had him. She intentionally didn't say that, playing with the hem of a cushion in her lap under his side hug.   
"So I guess we're stuck playing babysitter for you then Ivy." Jason sighed. Jackson shot him a glare.   
  
"You wanna bet on roles. You be mom I'll be dad." Jason said, eying his twin playfully like it was a huge joke. She couldn't see his eyes from here. But she could hear his volume rising, she could feel his hold tightening and Jackon's expression falling. Disapproving. Lacking all humour as if he were saying, 'stop.'   
"You cool with that, Ive, you cool with calling me dad from now on?" He said lowly in her ear. Ivy's lips went flat.   
  
"I guess I'll just stay here and raise this fucking brat instead of going out and having fun."   
  
His voice was so loud she heard it clearly even as he shoved her off and sent her face into the cushions of the couch. Her neck burned where he'd pushed her, dark eyes hurrying up to stare at him hurt and wander why he'd done that?   
  
All she saw was his back as he headed away and stormed into the darkness.   
Her mouth hung painfully, only realising how upset she looked when her eyes caught Jacksons. He looked at her like he didn't know what to do.   
Reality quickly rushed back to her and her emotions were hidden. Fiddling with the cushion in her lap she sat up straight and blinked at the floor, mouth silently moving in search of words to find but Jackson's stiff voice beat her too it.   
  
"Don't worry," He said. It surprised her, it genuinely did. Usually he wasn't the twin to offer comfort or kindness. Usually he was the cold and serious one. He seemed to be serious about his new role in caring for her though now that mom was away. He stood up and brushed his hand over her hair.   
The touch was soothing and completely non-invasive.   
  
When he sat on the couch beside her, he didn't stare or gawk or sneak ways to touch.   
"I'm sure its not personal. Jase's just taking his frustrations out on us."  
He paused, swallowed, as if really considering his words.   
  
"This was supposed to be his final year of school... his best memories of this place, his last tournaments with the team, his last time with all these friends, prom."   
Ivy's mind painted a picture from his words, of all Jason's smiling friends and their loud laughs and clear, open love for one another. How they wouldn't all be together like that for a long time.   
"He's probably just sad he won't get to spend this time with them."   
  
Which meant Jackson was losing out on it too.   
"Nii-cha-"  
  
"Don't," He sighed gently. "I'm sure you're thinking I'm sad to but I'll be completely honest with you. I'm an introvert. I don't mind not getting a prom at all. Exams and making sure its okay for you are the only things on my mind right now."   
  
He gave her a smile. One that looked like Jason from this angle.   
She blinked and nodded her head.   
  
"Thanks." 

* * *

She wasn't a child.   
She wasn't hard to look after and she wasn't a brat. She probably did more house work than him. She cooked. Jason didn't. She cleaned. Jason didn't. She could do all of her washing and she only needed Jason for fun and games.   
  
...And answering the door. 

Even at 12, she had a childish fear of greeting strangers at the front door.   
  
Ivy couldn't help being a little bit sad even after Jacksons words. Jason had to have had a little bit of the truth in his outburst. Which meant he did see her as a chore and unlike them, he wasn't happy to be staying in a house with them.   
  
She clung silently to her cushions in her bed, hugging it as if it could project comfort back. Her blankets were warm and the night air cold above it. The rain had returned, pattering soothingly in the window by her head.   
  
Her eyes were just closing when she heard it.   
A small click of her door above the calming rain. Footsteps that were firm and sneaky and purposeful approached the back of her neck, filling it with goosebumps.   
When the blanket lifted a touch of lightning struck and suddenly, Jason was in with her. His socks brushed her naked feet and his weight dipped down on the bed.   
The cold air that had rushed in was immediately battled by the heat from his chest. He hugged her back and but his chin over her head, arms cuddling up from behind to pull her to his warmth.   
"Ivy," He said, not at all quietly.   
  
She wanted to throw a cushion at his head.   
She didn't. She feigned sleep, lulled by the mantra of fingers running over her head. It was almost good enough to send her into a real sleep.   
But it did not.   
  
"I know you're awake. I can keep hugging you if you want. I know you like that~"   
His mouthed opened on the back of her neck and she could feel his voice. His mouth, words sliding down her neck. Suddenly she wasn't comfortable, tensing up unable to squeeze away from the vice of his arms.   
  
Instead she twisted to half face him and said, "What? I'm trying to sleep. It better be good."   
  
"I'm here to say sorry." He said pathetically, enough that he heart actually flipped and she had to bite her lip to not rush to say it was okay.   
"I'm so sorry Ive. I shouldn't have hurt you like that. You make me crazy sometimes." He said, and her stomach worried that they weren't talking about that same thing. That he was apologising for some other event that she was missing.   
  
"It's cause I love you... cause I know you love me that I'm mean to you. I can be myself around you." He said, ending her panic with knowing strokes of his hands over her hair.   
"I know that no matter how much of a dickhead I am you'll still love me. You're not like other people. You're my favourite girl."   
He said, as if awarding her a medal.   
  
It was foolish but, she actually fell for his kind words. Sweetness filled her, pride that of all the beautiful, talented girls from his school, his favourite was her.   
Her, the skinny, tiny, useless one. Ivy nuzzled her lips into his arm and spoke in a muffled rumble under blankets.   
  
"I forgave you hours ago, dummy. But I'm glad you actually said sorry. I didn't think you had the balls," She sighed as if saying something kind, patting her brother's forehead with her smaller hand.   
He looked up at her touch and smiled, squeezing her waist in his arms so she had no choice but to accept as he kissed her cheeks.   
"You're lucky you're my fav, sis. Or I'd hurt you."   
  
He whispered it so quietly, she almost thought it had come from her mind. Sure enough, the cold breath of the words hit her neck and for some reason, her blood ran cold.   
Ivy went still, pausing before she pushed away.   
  
"Don't you have to go to bed? I know we don't have school but what about Jax?"   
Jason snorted, the laugh more like himself but she was still covered in goosebumps. She still had a bad feeling.   
"We want fall apart if we don't sleep at the same time, Ive. We're twins, not clones."  
  
"I know that," She whined before he could start to kiss her face again, neck leaning out far.   
"But.... I'm worried he'll be sad. He'll... miss out on his senior year too."   
  
It was a poor excuse that Jason didn't buy. It gave him something to think of though. It distracted him enough that he pulled away and let her breathe, lying flat with his head on her pillow in her bed as if it were his.   
Ivy paused, not sure if she should get out of the bed into the cold or not. She just stared.   
"Yeah. I should probably talk with him in the morning."   
  
"I'm going to sleep now." Ivy said, hints heavy.   
Jason hummed.   
"I'm going to sleep." She repeated.   
  
This time his hand struck out and touched her hair.   
"Go on then, sleep. I'll stay here until you do." 

That was a lie if she'd ever heard one. He'd stay all night.   
He started to touch her hair again and she hated how lovely it felt. It tingled across her scalp and her limbs went weak, lying flat in her sheets. Her lids were heavy, his smell soft.   
She still didn't feel quite right.   
  
At the very least, his attention was entirely on coddling her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're home alone together.   
> Without the excuse of school, Ivy barely sees her brothers, happy to stay locked up in her room, until one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter warnings: Underage, blurred consent, lack of understanding, abuse of trust etc. etc.

It was dark.  
Jason didn't bother turning on the lights. He didn't bother putting an expression on his straight face, sitting on the stairs in the dark. He listened to the rain pattering on the windows and door.   
It was never ending - an invisible cage sealing him in.   
  
It was clear he wouldn't be sleeping tonight. He'd woken up early for intense exercise only to roll around on his phone for the rest of the day, leaving him under-stimulated; antsy. He was jittery and unkempt when peoples eyes weren't around to keep him in check. He had to express this creativity somehow. He was a wrong turn away from kicking Jax awake just to have someone to amuse himself. He wanted to create a scenario - a situation where there was a thrill, danger, excitement - a chance for him to perform.   
  
Something scary; a home invasion, ghosts, the end of the world, the corona virus zombie apocalypse!   
  
A melancholic, mundanely real sound pulled him from his daydreams. If it hadn't been for the sudden end to the rain, he might have gone the whole night without noticing the sound of a voice.   
It was coming from the kitchen. Jason's body was ghostly silent as he rounded the corner, nudging the door open without a creak. He was met with Ivy's ass. Short shorts, even for her. His litter sister had her back to him, only two of the amber lights on out of seven, the rest of the downstairs dark. Both her arms were on the counter, leaning forwards. Her legs wobbled, bouncing up and down on her tiptoes. She was speaking with energy, in a tone and style he wasn't used to hearing. Her eyes were fixed on her phone, propped on the wall before her. Jason smirked darkly and slipped inside, working his way closer, only to lock eyes with the girl on facetime. He froze, narrowing his eyes, bringing a finger to his lips.  
  
"-It's when you put your hand up and he looks at you like this and-"  
  
Then he struck.   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Ah-!"  
  
Ivy's heart stopped, body shoved forwards by the weight of a much taller boy. She stumbled to regain her balance, still pressed flat, looking up at the cat like expression of one of her twins - attempting to hide their smirk without success, as she knew their faces so well.   
  
"Nii-san!" She hissed but it was gentle. At least it was Jase, at least it wasn't some serial killer. She glared as her friend burst out laughing, as if she'd been in on it the whole time. Just like that, the tension of the room burst and Ivy returned to whisking a bowl of liquid, hip propped on the counter, body tilting to keep an eye on them both.   
  
"We were talking about Mr Patel," she answered with a slight, knowing smile. That was all Jason needed to hear to be able to understand it all. That teacher was a friend to him but to a freshmen like her, he was terrifying.   
  
"Ooh, you got a crush on him?" 

"No." Her face went white, Ivy's eyes brimming with disgust.   
  
"You scared of him?" Jason teased further, making his eyes all wiggly. Ivy didn't get to answer, reaching out to turn on the stove but stopped by her brother and his annoying games.   
"What you doing?" He asked, leaning in too close, intrigued, eying up the mixing bowl, pushing their shoulders together.   
  
"Making pancakes." Ivy spoke between grit teeth. Sometimes just standing up straight near him was effort, he loved to nudge into her so much.   
"At one in the morning?"   
Ivy huffed and placed down the bowl, pushing it a safe distance onto the counter before looking up at his amused lips.  
  
"I wanted pancakes. Is it a crime to want pancakes nii-san?"   
  
"That's not weird. I've done worse at one am. Me and my cousins burned dinosaur chicken nuggets at 2:30am once."  
  
The friend's voice droned over through the phone, metallic and irritating. It snatched his sisters attention, making her chortle, about to ask for that story when a weight pushed up on her shoulders. _Again._   
  
He couldn't resist crowding her in. She was so tiny. So squashable. She'd be so easy to break.   
  
"Is this why I never see you, you've gone completely nocturnal?"   
Ivy let her friend see her roll her eyes, conveying that she wanted to talk to her friend, but big brother just wouldn't let her.  
  
"It's only been two days, that's not too dramatic."  
  
"Dramatic? DRAMATIC?!"   
Jason's arms spread out, his voice growing astronomically loud and Ivy's eyes went huger the louder he got. With his voice slamming into every echoing surface in the kitchen, it was sure to wake everyone up.   
  
"Don't you know that I'll slowly die without you baby girl, don't you know that I need to see your squishy face to be able to breathe-"

"Jason-!" She scolded embarrassed. She was stopped by his hand jutting out, bending her backwards over the counter without effort. His body followed suit, spinning her, making a small huff of surprise or discomfort or something else cute emit from her throat.  
  
"-My lungs'll collapse and bubble over with hot blood that streams out my nose and mouth -" he said, lips pressing hard into her jawbone and her ears - "If I don't get to see my adorable baby sis."  
He was about to start tickling her sorry, when the friend's voice interrupted them once more.   
  
"Ohh noo. You guys are too much! Why didn't you tell me your big brother was such a funny guy Ivy?"   
  
Jason stopped, going still above his sister. Her dark eyes looked up at him, always watching in wariness of his next move. Her head was tilted, studying this angle of his face she didn't get to see so often. Jason exhaled, lifting himself up slightly - just enough to free her chest, but keep imprisoning her hips. Instead, he leaned his cheek on his hand and his green eyes struck her friends. He watched the girl's heart rate pick up, watched her loud confidence fluster and her desire to beg for his attention accelerate.   
Then he glanced away and addressed Ivy with a bored face.   
  
"What's your friend's name, Ive?"   
  
As if he couldn't ask her himself.   
  
The friend bit her lip, Ivy's stomach churning at the sight as her brother leaned closer to the screen, blocking herself from view.   
"Rebecca." Ivy answered, trying to push Jason out the way to get back into her call. it was no use.   
  
"Rebecca," Jason repeated, testing the sound of it, slowly, sharply, making his voice all low. His hand was on Ivy's collar bone, his finger tips loose on her neck yet he held her down and off screen with ease. She felt so excluded, watching her brother and friend's eyes connect, carrying them into another world.   
  
"Would you mind leaving me and my sister alone for a while?"   
Without even waiting for an answer, he hung up.   
  
Ivy gasped, throwing him off and grabbing her phone in shock that he'd actually done it. Whatever envy had been building up before crashed hard at the change of events.   
"Jason -- that was so rude!"   
  
"Nah, it's not," he said without worry, lifting her phone from her fingertips before she could hit send on her apology.   
"Good friends are rude to each other all the time. Are you two not that close?" He asked to distract her, his eyes glued to the phone. He pretended not to notice her glaring at him. Her waiting for him to look up and see the bitter expression on her face. Eventually, she gave up.   
  
Turning to the cabinets again, Ivy poured sugar angrily into her mix and started to whisk at the speed of a grumpy midget.   
"No," she barked, "I've only known her since she moved next to me in maths this term."   
  
"This term? Yikes." He muttered. School had closed after only a few days in. He looked over her call log, looked over her messages. Rebecca, followed by a long row of 'mom' about seven times before he saw another name.   
Caleb.   
  
Who the fuck was Caleb?   
  
Not showing it in his eyes, he nuzzled up behind her again. Ivy twitched but didn't stop. He brushed all of her hair onto one side, opening up her messages with the other hand, trying to make sense of her conversation with this Caleb.   
  
"Don't worry," his lips were right by her neck, his breath touching her skin and his voice calm. "She'll be calling you every night now that she's seen me."   
He ended his sentence with a soft kiss to her skin. His lips, wet, making her eyes clench shut. Ivy's fingers stopped mixing, when her gaze reopened, they looked up at the boy over her shoulder without moving her head, eyes pooling over with worry.   
She hated it when he said things like that. She knew deep down that without her hot brothers, she was uninteresting.   
  
Jason couldn't make sense of her messages to Caleb. They were talking about a cartoon or game or something. It was impersonal, childish. He closed the phone and looked down at the girl, capturing the thickness of her hair in his fingers and holding it in place.   
The silence was thick with the phone call over.   
  
It was as cosy. Ivy was warm under his embrace. His eyes closed, smelling a distant, blurred of touch of perfume on her. Fantasizing, he'd probably tumble head first into sleep if he could cuddle her in bed like this. Ivy's mixing had started again, a jarring clank of metal on plastic every half second or more.   
  
Jason's pinky finger shot down, capturing a swipe of the mix and popping into into his mouth.   
"Sweet."   
"I put lots of sugar in."   
  
In a moment of pure evil, he grabbed her wrist and took control of her motions, lifting the whisk out of the mixture and tapping it on the side of the bowl.   
"W-what are you doing..?" She winced, fighting with all the strength in her body as he lifted the whisk closer towards her face.   
  
"Try some. Don't you want a lick too?" he chuckled, "Suck it. Like the guy did on TV."   
He was laughing in her ear, so clearly relaxed as she was struggling for her life, toes digging into the floor and body rigid as a board, arms shaking, trying to stop him from slamming the messy whisk into her face.   
  
It was close now, just a breath away and she was backing up into his chest trying escape.   
  
"Jaaaassooon! No - that- that guy was weird-"  
Jason chuckled again, darkly, eyes fixed on hers as a pale fluid touched her bottom lip.   
  
"Eh," She grimaced, head tilting to the side.   
"Open up~"   
  
"It's dirty!" She pouted. "It's gonna get in my hair-"  
He chuckled even harder and pushed the cold metal to her firmly closed pink lips.   
"Stop - it's too big!"   
Jason was chuckling hard now, unable to believe she didn't hear the innuendos at all. At last, he pushed her forwards, shoving the three inch thick whisk inside of her groaning lips.   
  
"You can do it," he encouraged, not stopping until it disappeared.   
  
Ivy burst for breath when he pulled it out, making choked sounds, wiping her face before turning to glare at him, lines of sweet, cream-coloured liquid streaking her cheeks.   
He dropped it in the bowl and burst out laughing at her, grabbing his stomach as he released a giggle so contagious she ended up huffing out laughs too as she cleaned her face up with a tissue and dumped the whisk.   
  
"You're gonna regret that."   
  
"OH ohhh," he was coming down from his fit, laughs becoming howling breaths, one hand on the counter as if it were hard to walk.   
"I'm sooo scared!"   
  
All of a sudden Ivy charged at him and he caught her by the hips, spinning her so her back was to him again, fully thinking he had won. Of course her body was a distraction, her hand reached up behind her, smearing three batter coated fingers across his cheek.   
Jason froze, gasping, almost letting her lithe body slip out from under him. But he grabbed her hip at the last moment, still still.   
  
"You think that's funny Ivy?" he was suddenly straight faced, pulling her up so her legs dangled in the air.   
"Yes, hilarious, HA HA-"  
Her bottom hit the counter, cold enough to seep through the slim cotton of her shorts and make her shudder. But Jason held her down.   
Her thighs were pressed all fat and plump against the table, around his hips as he leaned in and glared up at her pretty face.   
  
"You naughty, naughty girl. Clean it up." He demanded, a creamy mess on his right cheekbone, framing the anger in his dark green eyes.   
  
"No." She pouted and his fingers pushed on her, rubbing her bones against the hard counter enough that she winced and very quickly changed her mind, becoming pink faced before his eyes.   
But his hands were on hers, holding her wrists together and her fingers down. He was strong. Struggling to break free only knocked the thin strap of her vest over her shoulder. Just it falling made her feel so naked. Like making the wrong move could cause her small tits to tumble out.   
Jason loved to watch her struggle, but didn't let it show. She wasn't used to having a height advantage over him. The new angle had the opposite effect of confidence, as she tried to make herself small and lean back from his intense face.   
"I can't move." She answered after some time.   
  
A yelp, really.   
He took pity on her, parting her thighs and stepping in. All at once, Jason's flawless face was right opposite hers. They'd never been this close. Not with him so tall and her so...   
She breathed in, tasting what she was sure was his breath.   
Ivy's eyes couldn't face his. They were stuck on his lips. Where his words came from, all his orders, all his power. Her stomach quivered a little, admiring the perfect shape of his top lip. The warm, pinky brown colour.   
  
"Lick it."   
  
It could almost be an order to lick _something else._   
  
She bit her lip, looking up at his eyes at last but only for a second before she took in the thick mass of mixture on his cheek.   
  
"I don't want to eat that much raw mix, I might get a tummy ache," the girl complained. It had to be the most innocent answer imaginable, enough to end the trance and seduction of any other boy. Jason was suitably depraved enough to find it endearing though.   
His finger came up to her chin and tilted it up, forcing her gaze on his and hurting her enough to keep her quiet and still.   
  
"You have to do it Ivy. 'Cause you put it there. Come on now, I didn't take you for such a bad girl."   
  
The rumble of his voice with those last words hit her. Her eyes fell shut, frowning. A bad girl. He didn't know why, but Ivy did not like that. She was obsessed with being a good girl. At school, at home, in front of any adult. Suddenly, a soft, wet tongue lapped a single line off his face.   
It shouldn't have affected him at all, something so little. He'd had girls do way worse without him feeling a single thing. But knowing it was Ivy's mouth, the warmth of Ivy's cheeks and Ivy's wrists under his fingers, Ivy's soft, pudgy thighs parted around his as she lapped her tongue up and down off his cheeks -   
  
Made him more than just aroused.   
  
Jason was obsessed.   
  
Ivy was licking his face, and it was strangely arousing. Intoxicating. Her tongue stroked in slow, patient motions, using the just the tip as if she were colouring in.   
No lips. No kissing.   
She pulled away blushing awfully hot but he still felt thick mess on his cheekbone.   
"Ivy, what do you think you're doing, clean it up." He glowered.   
  
"No." She frowned, determined. "I'm not eating any more."   
His fingers twisted her wrists, here chest puffing up with intake of breath as he stared her down. Her insides felt like pure jelly under the fire of his eyes.   
"If you don't, there will be consequences."   
  
Consequences? Ivy didn't believe him, shaking her head. She squirmed, bringing both of her knees to her chest to get down.  
  
All at once, cool wetness rushed her body.  
  
Her vision blanked out, covered her eyes, her cheeks, her lips, her neck, her shoulders, her chest with streams of sweet goo. Ivy sobbed in shock and at last, Jason released her hands.   
"Ja-" She rubbed her eyes furiously, finding he'd dumped her entire bowl of mixture over her head.   
"Jason you bastard!" She cried out but he was laughing all over again. Misery struck her, her snack plans ruined, sitting in dirty in her hair and clothes.   
Cold. Dirty, uncomfortable.   
  
Ivy slipped right off the counter, charging at her older brother with a war cry.   
  
"Woah - Ivy is that a fork!?" He jumped up out the way but she chased him, fork aiming to do God knows what and he was laughing as he evaded her feisty attacks.   
"Put that down," he scolded, "You're so violent!"   
But she wouldn't stop. He humoured her, outmanoeuvring her like she was a playful kitten. It was hilarious until her heel slid right through a spot of fallen mix and she was falling fast.   
Jason caught her. Barely, but he'd caught her.   
He scowled, tugging her up and snatching the weapon from her grip.   
"See how this could'a stabbed you in the chest?"   
  
Ivy faltered, slapping him away, her plans for the night entirely destroyed.   
He couldn't help smile and whisper.   
  
"Look at you, you look pathetic."   
"Shut up."   
"Oi." His hand curled under the back of her thigh, pulling her in before grimacing at all the mess on her and changing his mind. Her evaluated her for a second. Cold, half naked already in those skimpy pyjamas and now covered in wet mess. It was no wonder she was looking at him like that.   
  
With a sigh, he walked up to her and lifted her chin.   
"Hey."   
  
_"What?"  
_  
"I'll make it up to you. I'll take care of you, how about that?"   
Ivy rolled her eyes. Jason cupped both sides of her cute, squishy cheeks and spoke apologetically.   
"We're s'posed to look after you remember? Since mom and dad aren't home..."   
  
Mom and dad weren't home. That's right.  
They were alone. 

No mom. 

No Dad.   
His twin brother fast asleep. The two of them stood close, surrounded by the empty dark. Jason was just staring, no emotion in his dark green eyes. Ivy's searched his, tilting her head confused, growing more uncomfortable with each second, until he spoke.   
  
"Take these off."   
  
Ivy froze, looking up at him, trying to see if she'd heard that right. Before she could even ask, his finger worked under the hem of her vest along her naked hip. She winced, sensitive there, stepping back but he followed.   
Her eyes said it all. She felt like this was wrong, she felt like this wasn't okay, she wanted him to let her know if it was.   
  
"Are you wearing anything underneath?"   
  
Ivy shook her head. Her big eyes were locked on him.   
  
"Okaaay," he said slowly, eyes scanning around the rest of the dark, cosy, empty room. "It's not like anyone else is here. If Jax slept through all _that_ , odds are he's not waking up anytime soon."   
Ivy still didn't feel sure. His hand hadn't left the inside of her clothing, fingers warm on her skin.   
  
"I don't... know..."   
  
She hadn't been naked before someone in years. For as long as she could remember. She didn't even glance at herself when she was naked, she'd quickly put on her clothes. Ivy swallowed, biting on her lip.   
  
"We can clean up the kitchen floor easily but if we get mix on the carpet," Jason leaned closer to her height, "we'll have a whole new problem."   
"And who's fault is that?"   
Jason held up his free hand in surrender.   
  
"Okay mine... but that's all the more reason to let me help you out her. Besides, it's not like I haven't seen your flat chest before anyway."   
  
With that smirk on his face, Ivy knew that refusing him would only drag the inevitable out. He saw this on her face without her having to say a word.   
"Arms up."   
Ivy obeyed.   
  
He remembered watching mom and dad dress a tiny Ivy from the crack in her bedroom door, occasionally putting jumpers, coats or shoes on her himself, loving the way it made him feel to dress her like a doll. He remembered being jealous, that they got to dress her in everything else.   
Undressing her now was almost a reward for that, years of patience building up to something better. Sweeter.   
  
He'd half been joking. He hadn't actually meant it when he'd suggested she get naked for him in the fucking kitchen of all places.   
But then his fingers were lifting cotton up her torso, and the bottom of her warm breasts were in view. It was all a trance from there. He expected her to flinch any second now - to blush and give some feisty comment, ending his fun.   
  
Then he unveiled her nipples, his smirk falling, his control of his face dying at the sight of the new curves of her figure. Her tits were small and round and far from the intoxicating maturity of other girls.  
But as small as they were, he couldn't take his eyes away. He pulled the vest off her head, drying up as much of her long hair in it as he could.   
He only saw the symmetrical stare of her nipples for a second - the same rosy pink as her parted lips - before she covered them up with her arms.   
Jason snatched his gaze away.   
  
It was dim. Maybe that's why Ivy was being so easy, so willing, so obedient. Half his mind begged her to stop but she only stood there.   
Her hair fell in uneven, damp, messy curls. Romantically, they framed the lightness of her slim figure, her naked shoulders, her long navel and the bunched up fatness of her tits peaking through her arms.   
  
"Good girl." He uttered without being able to stop himself.   
A magnet of intensity drew him in to his little sister's half naked form. She really didn't know how hypnotic she was. How much danger she was in, standing unclothed before him like this.   
  
"Are you wearing panties?" He asked, dropping slowly to his knees.   
  
"Of course I am." She said in a slightly accusatory voice that he paid no mind, unhooking her shorts from her hips with only his thumbs.   
Only his thumbs, so he wouldn't be able to curl a hand around the back of her hips and pinch her perfect little ass.   
Jason breathed out of his nose, audibly. Her shorts pooled at her ankles, as she tiptoed her dainty ankles out one by one.   
She was naked before him. Miles of long slender legs, a hot stove of warmth hazing off of her stomach and onto his cheeks. If he looked up he'd lose self control.   
If he leaned just a little forward, he'd probably be able to catch her pussy on his tongue.   
  
Jason stood up, sharply turning and giving her a soothing instruction.   
"I'm just gonna put these in the wash. Stay here so you don't make any more mess."   
  
"Got it," Ivy sighed, a little flustered herself. Still a little annoyed. And cold, now more than anything else. She thought he'd at least give her a T-shirt, rather than leaving her here alone. What would Jackson think if he woke up right now?   
She tried not to worry about that.   
  
Knowing damn well her big brother wouldn't clean with her, she sprayed and cleaned the counter with practiced ease, dumping her dirty dishes in the washer with sad longing.   
Her stomach was still empty as she scooped up the mass of the waste. Most of it was on her anyway. In her hair, on her back. With another sigh, she decided to cheap out on mopping and simply sprayed the bottom of a sponge, stepping on it with her toe and dragging it over the dirty tracks of their chase as if she were skating on ice.   
  
"Ivy."   
  
"Eee-!" She flinched, hiding her naked shape behind the nearest item, her hair falling over her face and body as much as it could. It was cute, how she stared at him for a long time, head tilted with fear, just checking to make sure it was the right twin.   
Once she knew it was Jason she openly shook her head and sighed outright.   
  
Even as fucked up as this was, Jason chuckled and walked towards her, hit again with the intensity of how naked she was. His stomach partially sank.   
  
"Come on, I'll carry you," He said, hooking a finger under the burning hot flesh of her thighs and the back of her shoulders. Unlike usual, his eyes were glued ahead, avoiding the pool of heat and soft skin in his arms.  
  
He was scowling.   
  
"..You shouldn't just undress so easily you know." He said grimly.   
  
Ivy frowned at him and folded her arms annoyed.   
"You asked me to-"

"Barely." He snapped. "You can say no," he added after, in a more soothing, gentle tone. After a moment of silence, he started to walk.   
  
"You wouldn't undress for anyone else, would you kitten?"   
She leaned into his arm, hiding her face in his sleeve silently. She was holding a grudge at him. Not just for getting naked. For everything.   
  
"If Jax asked, would you take your clothes off for him?"   
When she shook her head, he was flooded with relief.   
  
"Mm mm. You're a pervert so you won't care but if I got naked in front of Jax he'd turn it into a long lecture," she chuckled, expecting him to laugh too.   
Jason snorted on his breath, shaking his head but not at her joke, at the simplicity of her answer.   
  
"That's why you-! Oh Ive. You know what, forget it. Forget it... Just know that I'll kill any other guy who gets to see you naked."   
He was saying it seriously. Completely serious, but Ivy didn't move from hugging his arms.   
  
"Mhmmm. Suuure."   
As they reached the stairs, they fell silent. Ivy clung to him extra hard so she wouldn't fall, half scared the front door would open and mom and dad would come home at the worst time. They kept the lights off, not bothering until they reached the top of the stairs at last.   
Ivy didn't feel like she could breathe though.   
If Jackson saw Jason carrying her naked like this, with no context, she'd die. She'd fall over and die. She wasn't even sure if context made it better. She was aware that most normal human beings would find it gross to see their sister naked but... if Jason was a bit weird that was fine with her.   
  
So long as he didn't go telling people to embarrass her.   
  
The bathroom door opened at last and Ivy squirmed, eager for a touch of freedom. It wasn't until she was in the tub, with the door locked, that Jason laid her down.   
"Okay, thanks, can you bring me my bath bag from my room?" She sweetly asked, fully expecting him to be done and leave now that she was here.   
  
Hah. No way.   
No fucking way.   
It wasn't every day fate lined up so perfectly like this. Ivy licking his cheek, taking off her clothes, standing naked before him in a perfectly quiet house.   
His tongue moistened his lips, ignoring her as he turned on the water, finger under it as it warmed up.   
  
Suddenly her splashed her face with it, a look of shock and wobbly legs becoming severe and enraged as she tried not to scream.   
"Oops," he teased, directing the shower spray to the side, "Was that too hot?"   
"Cold." She hissed, voice quiet under the shower's hum.   
  
"Right right, I'll warm it up," he offered, twisting the knobs, testing it with his fingers until at least, it was more than hot.   
"How about this?" It was on her thighs this time, just under her knees. Her shoulders were up uncomfortably, the air cold. She was desperate to soak herself, maybe even run a bath, it was so cold. But Jason wouldn't leave her alone, so she sighed and reached out to increase the heat of the water herself.   
  
"Seriously?" He grimaced, "Why do girls like their water so freaking hot?"   
  
"Have you had a bath with a girl before Jase?" She asked, the tone of her voice far too sweet and genuine for him to answer the way he wanted.   
  
"Sure I have." He muttered under his breath, not wanting to bring up those baths when he was already half hard in his pants.   
Ivy took that at as the reason he hadn't left. This was not new to him. It wasn't as weird or exciting to him as it was to her. Maybe to him it was... normal. He ran the stream up against her shoulders, turning her dark hair limp and heavy with water, droplets carrying the filth off her and leaving her clean and pink.   
  
Ivy sighed, shutting her eyes. Maybe getting bathed by her brother was nice. She missed getting bathed, in fairness. She hadn't asked anyone because she knew at her age, she should be able to herself. She didn't want them thinking she was incapable, or looking down on her. But the hot water was scalding, amazing, loosening her muscles and pattering down on her skin. Without thinking, he dragged the water down so the heavy spread splashed against he breasts.   
With her unguarded like this, his mossy eyes became cloudy, narrowed and entranced at the hot splashes of all sized on her. Her skin looked soft. He knew that if her arms were soft, and her thighs were soft, her breasts would be so soft they gave the word new meaning.   
  
When the heat relaxed her posture, he found her nipples had become almost red. They were poking out at him, shining and glistening in the water, and then under her hands as she pinched them, washing down her waist amazed.   
Fuck.  
He was so hard.   
  
He didn't want to admit what was on his mind. He didn't want to make it easy for his thoughts to stream into reality. In case he ended up with his fingers in her hair, and his tongue on her-  
Ivy innocently pumped soap onto her hand and rubbed her belly, soap suds pooling at the fabric of her darkened panties. They were still on. A reminder that this was okay, and Jason wasn't a fucking criminal just yet.   
  
He watched her wash and his guilt fell away, bubbling into excitement and intrigue at the show. What a beauty. One day when she was older, she'd make a man very happy in bed. Hm. That thought both stirred him up and pissed him off, as she left red smears of finger prints along her stomach.   
The slope of her waist was infinitely small. Pinched, tight with muscle from all her wiggling and flat with a sharp line down the centre. It was skinnier than he remembered, usually plump and squishy when he pinched her after lunch or dinner. That reminded him that he'd snatched her away from her midnight snack. He felt bad, as she needed to eat.   
Not that she was unhealthy. No, she was perfect.   
  
Her thighs jiggled when she moved, more fat that muscle, a sign she'd benefit from doing more high kicks and lunges but from the perspective of a pervert, rather than an athlete, she was stunning.   
He'd love to sink his fingers and teeth into that soft flesh. Dragging his tongue along the beads of wetness leading up between her legs, savouring the wetness on his tongue and swallowing it down. Planting wet, hot kisses right up until he was face to face with the curve of her torso, looking up from between her legs, hooking fingers inside those pesky panties and -   
"Ah!"  
  
Ivy's back arched, jolting and slipping against the wall as the shower head touched down on something between her legs.   
She saw nothing - a flash of white and then blurred spots of grey as Jason rapidly pulled the water off his baby sisters pussy. He'd ran the shower head over girls' clits way too many times to know that this was a dangerous game.   
That Ivy wasn't ready for that. Not yet.   
She swallowed, reality coming back to her.  
  
"Kneel down," he commanded to distract both her and himself, moving on quickly from what he'd just done. He regretted it when she dropped down to eye level with his cock. It was fine. He was sure she didn't know what a boner was but he took no chances, spraying her hair with no hesitation or pause between.   
"Eyes shut."   
  
She obeyed, he rinsed her hair. He let the heat stream over her shoulders and she enjoyed it differently to the other sensation she had just felt. It was clean now, the water no longer running the colour of pancake mix but she'd probably want to finish up.   
"You can take care of the rest now, I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"   
  
"Alright." She said, leaning to the side as he fixed the shower head above her. He turned to leave but she stopped him.   
  
"Ah- wait Jason?"   
He froze, a fantasy painting over his reality, colouring over what he saw and heard.   
  
She grabbed her breasts and licked her bottom lip, holding his gaze as she shyly asked him to come in with her. She already had her panties off, spinning the fabric on her finger, flicking them at him, giggling sensually. She bent over her hips and slapped her perfect ass, or she'd already wandered out without him noticing, standing right behind him. Hot, naked and dripping, soaking wet.   
  
The real Ivy faced the other way, panties still on and hair a mess as she called, "Can you get my brush? I can't wash my hair if its too tangled."   
Jason almost growled, closing his narrowed eyes and leaving to tear through her room, grabbing her brush and handing it to her in a single, blurry dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought~! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear is a tool for the evil.

"You've got to sneak out and come to mine once, right?"   
  
Sofie's voice hummed into the grey room. The sun was half tucked behind clouds, barely lighting the twins as they both busied themselves with separate things.   
  
"Oh yeah of course," Jason promised without looking away from his hands, inspecting the tiny black star there drawn in ink. "I couldn't resist you."   
  
"Are you alone?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
Sofie's lips came right up against her phone mic, her voice breathy and soft. 

"I've been so horny without you. Do you have any idea how much I've touched myself?"   
  
"Oh my god-" Jackson deadpanned, halting all his work. "JASON!"   
  
"Is that your brother-!?" Sofie yelped, Jason's fit of laughter a dead give away.   
  
"Why did you tell me you were alone! You dick!"   
  
A stray pillow was hurled at Jason's head and knocking his blond hairs out of place. From both lines, his twin and girlfriend were snapping up at him equally embarrassed and annoyed. The whole thing too hilarious for him to do anymore than laugh, holding up his hands in surrender and his brother's angry face, before he zipped out the door.   
  
"Was I on loud speaker? How am I ever gonna look him in the eye again?"  
  
"I didn't know you were gonna say that!" He exclaimed, earning a sigh from her. They continued to talk as he wafted down the stairs.   
He heard the rumble of her distant voice but not her words as he unlocked the garden door, walking down the stone path to the old garage at the back. With a few easy pulls up the branches of their tree, he was on the roof. it was only one story up, but it was enough. it was nice.  
  
"Okay, now I'm really alone." He soothed her, laying back so he was beneath the brilliant sunset. It wasn't exactly clear. It was fairly cold, but the few clouds were various shades of dark red or pink.   
  
"How do I have proof, Jacks can you hear me still!?" She called loudly but her voice ran out in empty air. Jason clicked the facetime icon.   
In no time at all, Sofie appeared. She was half lying on her sheets, her light hair in waves at both shoulder sides, messy from rolling about in bed. Jason smirked at her, silently lifting his brows with a lazy smirk. He switched the camera, letting her see the pretty sky above.   
  
"I wish I was there with you." Her voice sighed through the metal. Jason clicked his tongue and turned the camera back, bringing the mic right towards his lips.   
"This roof's pretty old. Your fat ass might be the thing to break it." He sent her a devious look as she gasped before sitting up, shifting something off camera. All at once, an even prettier view was in his face.   
  
"My ass is not fat," She spoke huskily, though the view on screen said something else. He could see the bright red of her underwear, matching the colour of her nails as her fingers tapped at the cheeks swallowing the material inside.   
Jason's interest showed in his cloudy green eyes.   
  
"Not that fat, anyway." She grinned. He could tell from her voice, even with her face off screen.   
  
"So uh, what was that about you touching yourself?" 

* * *

Jason breathed a puff of cold air, still warm even as the sky had faded from pink to a greyish, middle blue.   
It wasn't long before he felt a chill. Before the stars started to sparkle one by one, until a million were up overhead. There was one obnoxious light source blocking the brilliance of the moon and stars.   
  
His green eyes were cast dryly on Ivy's bedroom window. The sickening, artificial, yellowish light. She hadn't bothered to close her curtains yet. Her bed was pressed right up on the wall, but he was far back enough that he could see everything.   
If only she was dancing, or stretching or changing.   
  
Her face kept popping up and down. The top of her head was right by the window, staring down, likely at her phone. She smiled, laughed. Then she leaned forwards and disappeared again.   
She had to be texting.   
The wind hit him once more, the afterglow of his talk with Sofie keeping him warm. He felt serene for the while, wanting nothing more than a nice ass to hug or a pretty face to look up at him with big eyes.   
  
Ivy's head hadn't popped up in the window for a while.   
  
_The little bitch._  
  
When was the last time he'd even seen her?   
She really loved locking herself up in that room of hers. Him and Jacks shared not for space, but because they loved annoying the fuck out of each other. Ivy on the other hand, couldn't even be sociable to her own kin. He watched her, sitting so obliviously, not even noticing that her brother was watching her in the dark.   
If he wanted to, he could bring his hand right down to his dick without her knowing, and he could stroke it whilst staring at her uknowing face.   
Jason sat up, stretching his arms, dangling out his legs. He decided it was about time he paid the little princess a visit. 

* * *

Ivy's world was upside down.   
  
Her hair dangled below her off the bed, her toes pointed up to the sky, staring at the screen, hoping it wouldn't fall on her face. When her door opened, the blur of a twin burst in from behind the glow of her screen.   
  
Ivy's chest puffed up, closing her eyes and groaning.   
  
"What kind of warm welcome is that?" Jason's overly sweet voice lamented as he walked right in, watching her closed eyelids. His fingers itched to grab her ankle and spin her. He was just about to, when she sat upright herself, clutching a pillow to her chest.   
  
"It's the welcome I give to someone who doesn't knock." 

Jason knocked his knuckles lightly on her cheek instead, enough to make her wince.   
  
"Anybody home in that empty brain?"   
  
"What d'you want? Are you just here to bug me?"   
  
"If you want me to, I can," he said, before tearing her personal space apart, flattening her body against the bed. Ivy was wide eyed. Shocked, maybe a little scared but certainly quiet as he peered down at her from a breath apart. Then he bent her scrawny little legs and in a single motion, lifted her up.   
  
"Ah-" The younger grasped at his neck and shoulders for dear life, her knees bent and her bottom resting on his arm. "Put me down-" She demanded at him, starting to stretch his t-shirt with all her pulling.   
  
"Uh-uh. _You_ are coming with me."   
  
"No - put me down, I was just about to watch something."   
He turned to the bed one last time, noticing that from the inside, the only thing of the garden he could see was his own black reflection. Then he dipped down and grabbed her velvety blanket, wrapping it around her head with a kind smile.   
  
"Perfect. So were we." 

* * *

Jackson clicked off the lights, chucking a bowl of popcorn onto the coffee table and his legs straight ahead.   
The room was dark. Only the light from the paused TV screen shone as he grabbed the remote and skimmed over the synopsis with his eyes.   
  
"Aw thanks Jacks, you shouldn't have." Jason said cockily, inviting himself to grab a fistful, causing the younger twin to just sigh.   
"I mixed salty and sweet. Got to live on the wild side in quarantine," he stated blandly.   
  
"Shit, sometimes you live so dangerously it scares me Jackson," Jase shivered and his twin gave a snort when all of a sudden, a huge gasp broke from nowhere.   
Ivy clawed out from the blanket on Jason's lap, breathing heavily her hands pushing down on the other's face. Jackson's eyes looked between them irritated.   
  
"Jason! I couldn't breathe!" She accused, still mildly traumatised from how his fingers had unexpectedly forced down her head.   
Jason was only amused as Jackson's lip curled.   
  
"Jase, why is Ivy here?"   
"She wanted to watch the film," he shrugged without a care, fingers under the blanket, pinching down on Ivy's hip. Ivy held back her flinch, scowling up at him in silence. She knew he was telling her to go along with it.   
  
"It's rated R."   
  
"Pssh. No one ever listens to ratings."   
  
"It's fine, I've watched something rated R before," Ivy supplied and Jackson wished she wasn't in the room.   
"Like what?"  
  
"Like Lucy," She answered defensively, "and Jason showed me Deadpool and that was fine, remember?" 

Jackson did remember. He remembered Ivy hiding from their parents in his bedroom in Jason's lap, exactly they way they were now. Her eyes had been so glued to the screen, taking in new information and new words with so much shock and fascination, Jackson was surprised she'd even remembered he was there.   
  
"That's a comedy. This is a horror, Ive. It's not the same thing."   
  
"Oh come on, it's not like she's gonna melt because we broke the law. She'll be fine."   
Jason turned his eyes ahead to the TV and refused to look anywhere else. Knowing that was a sign of the determination he felt, Jackson chose to end the argument there and then.   
  
"Fine. We'll watch something else."   
He clicked and the netflix search page illuminated the room.   
  
"Woah hold up, we've been planning to watch this for weeks."   
"We'll watch it some other time. Ivy-"  
Jason's identical hands squeezed down on his twin's over the remote, trying to pry it from his hands. It ended up a standstill of struggle, their sister wedged between them uncomfortably, face saying as much.   
  
"Put it back on. We watched worse when we were her age, we were fine."   
"That was different." Jackson grew exasperated, not expecting to have to put this much of a fight into it.   
  
"Why, because we're boys?" Jason narrowed his eyes, raising a brow and leaning forward to hold Jackson's gaze.   
Put on the spot, Jackson winced. Ivy took the bait, watching her big brother closely, not realising how much pressure she was putting on him. She was so quiet, so ready to be disappointed in him. Jackson breathed a long, irritated groan and deflated.   
  
"Fine."   
  
He relinquished his grip, straight faced. Jason leaned back satisfactory, one arm spread over the back of the couch.   
A low, pulsing rumble of bass poured from the speaker system as the movie started to play.  
With all her senses sensitive to the change in atmosphere, Jason's touch made her jerk. She didn't object though as he pulled her in closer to his lap. lured her in closer to his lap. Her body was between his spread legs, her back resting on his stomach.   
  
The haunting notes of the introductions started. Jackson had leaned forward at the right of her, pulling popcorn into his mouth. Ivy watched his profile. She watched the unsettling outlines of the dark kitchen beyond him.   
She hated the open layout of the downstairs.   
  
She hated having the dark grooves of the kitchen and table surrounding them. Ivy swallowed, sinking deeper into Jason's chest. Why was she here again? She didn't even want to watch the movie but now that she'd lied, it would be too embarrassing to admit she was scared.   
Jason knew exactly what she was thinking, brushing his fingers over her hair.   
  
"If Ivy gets scared, you're dealing with it." Jackson ended, thinking it would teach his twin a lesson.   
  
Not realising, it was exactly what he'd wanted to hear. 

* * *

They didn't know it but, she had seen horror movies before.   
  
Watching them nestled between six screaming girls at a sleepover was different to watching it with her brothers, though. They weren't giggly or excited. They were silent and still.   
The film just had to start on a sex scene.   
Jason whistled and Jackson clicking his teeth annoyed going off on a rant about how this wasn't for kids. He rambled, partly to speak over the sounds of moans and make it less awkward, for three siblings all sitting close together.   
  
There was an easy solution though.   
  
Jason's hand reminded her of how huge it was, lazily covering her eyes. He'd meant to hide her eyes, but it covered half her face instead. Ivy winced, soft fingers pushing on his hand, as if trying to make it more comfortable but he didn't relent.   
  
The TV girl gasped sultry, needy sounds, arching into the touch of a character that couldn't yet be seen. There were literal breasts on the TV but Jason couldn't help peak at Ive. Her pink lips popped open now that her nose was covered, trying to breathe, soft puffs touching his knuckles.   
  
Her skin was so baby soft.   
  
After not long, she realised she wouldn't get to look any time soon and sank into his embrace, breathing in the faint fragrance on his wrist.   
It didn't kill how awfully awkward the sex scene was. Then she heard screaming.   
  
"...Is he killing her?" She asked, knowing in her chest that he wasn't, but hoping it would kill the tension. Both brothers burst into laughs and Ivy couldn't help smile. In no time at all. she was allowed to see. Her smile quickly fell.   
  
It was a good horror. It was scary.   
  
The smallest things had her jumping in Jason's lap, her lungs frozen on silent screams.   
Jason smirked, shifting his hips forwards, watching her more than he watched the TV.   
She kept looking around the room instead of the screen. Jason almost laughed because she'd always done that when scared, even when she was four and it was Scooby Doo. She was pretending to watch the ceiling instead, focusing on the details of the dark kitchen counter outline, trying to calm her shaky heart.   
Her eyes were wide, expression focused.   
So fucking cute.   
  
Being a bit brave, he slipped his blanket covered hands higher up her chest, curling his fist around her neck. He jerked her head forward, effortlessly moving his leg at an angle so Jackson wouldn't see it.   
  
"Look." He whispered in her ear as he was changing position.   
  
The moment they connected was so brief, Jackson wouldn't have seen. With the crunch of popcorn, he wouldn't have heard it. Ivy didn't complain or speak. He knew she'd been scared half to death at his sudden touch to her neck.   
  
She obeyed, falling deeper against his chest as the movie went on. Her legs stretched onto Jackson's lap, her head dipped down to lie on Jason's knee. If she was low enough, she wouldn't be able to see the screen. She'd just hear.   
  
Jackson didn't notice much beyond the movie.   
Jason didn't care.   
  
No, that wasn't right.   
  
He definitely enjoyed how disturbed she was. 

* * *

At the end, when the lights were on, Jason laughed and clapped his hands.   
"That was mad! I get why everyone said watch it."   
  
Jackson had already stood and stretched, almost rolling Ivy off him.   
  
"Yeah, alright it was pretty good. That was a good twist." The calmer of the twins bit the edge of his thumb, licking the remnants of popcorn salt from his skin. He was smirking, which for Jackson may as well have been a round of applause.   
Jason jumped on him, pushing his shoulders and following him out the room as he started to clean up for the night.   
  
"So that John guy was possessed from the beginning right? I bet you didn't see that coming."   
  
"It was hinted actually. I'm not gonna say I got it right away but I did wonder when we saw that mark on his neck."   
"What? They actually showed that?!"   
"It was subtle... You know the scene where they were changing after gym.."  
Their loud voices broke the movie's hold, muting the further they went into the kitchen.   
  
The lights were almost all on. The sitting room was still dim, lit only by the hallway, kitchen and dining space glow.   
Ivy sat on the couch still, staring ahead.   
She thought of the possessed character. His teeth like fangs were biting down on the camera, as if from the victims point of view as he tore out her throat. Her blood spilling everywhere.   
It was a haunting scene, not just the level of gore; the look in his eyes. Ivy's breath drew at all the things she'd seen. She'd never seen two bodies so close. So near, his lips had been inside her flesh and her flesh had been on her lips. His teeth tore into her neck viscerally. Like meat, inverting the balance of the human form in a way she'd never seen. The innards were spilled into the outsides, the outsides shoved in-   
  
"Ive."   
  
Ivy jumped, dark gaze flicking to her brother's, he stood, staring at her with a slight frown. He quickly lost interest though, tugging the blanket from her legs, folding it up.   
Jackson, she decided, eyes turning back ahead.   
  
"It's just a movie, remember? They're actors." It was the most comfort she'd get. He dropped the now folded blanket back on her lap.   
"This yours?"   
  
Ivy nodded, pinching the feathery-soft fabric. Jackson walked right passed her, peeling back the blinds. He tugged at the patio door, checking it was locked. All the while, Ivy simply sat there, still in a sort of shock.   
He walked by again, hesitating with one finger on the last of the dim kitchen lights. In the corner of her vision, she saw him face her.   
"Me and Jase are going up to bed. Are you gonna stay down here-"   
  
She bolted up before he could finish speaking, hurrying out the room. Jackson winced, turning off the last light. He heard more than he saw her hurrying away from the dark, scurrying up the stairs. He'd tried to warn but even still, he felt bad.   
  
Ivy could hear Jason in the bathroom, brushing his teeth.   
  
She didn't hesitate to throw herself into her room, kicking shut the door before Jackson had even finished walking up. 

* * *

Spongebob played on her phone.   
  
She needed a cartoon after something scary. That was the ritual. It always worked. It played loudly in the background, all of her scathing yellow lights on. Her phone on charge. Her bed was right beside the window. The glass was painfully black, all the reflections distorted and strange. She tugged the curtains shut, fearing that something in the garden might be watching her.   
  
Ivy kept her body down, scared that if she sat tall, something might snap through the glass and grab here.   
But that didn't make sense.   
  
The cartoon she played only had background level jokes. She'd seen it all before. it was nothing new. It didn't shock her to her core. It didn't make her stare and puncture her memory, the way everything from the horror movie had.   
She found her eyes blurring over with memories.   
  
The horrifying creep of fingers curling around her ankle from under her bed. The silent, hateful stare of something inhuman from behind the shadow of her door. The reaching out of fingers, an inch away from closing in on the back of her head. The agonised screaming.   
  
Ivy jerked up, phone still playing cartoons, legs still bare and cold as she slammed her door open and ran, leaving it wide open. The hallway lights were off, the stairs dropping down to an unknown world she purposely kept her back to because if she looked...   
  
Something monstrous would be there.   
  
"Ja-" She burst into the twins bedroom, freezing up at how dark it was.   
  
Her heart pounded in her ears, back to the door, surrounded by the shadows she'd hoped to escape. Jackson's bed on the far side of the room housed a sleeping figure. It didn't move. Just as her chest sank so hard, it pushed down on her throat, Jason moved.   
His mouth twisted into an ugly, attractive smirk, lifting the weight of his blanket. At first, she thought he was inviting her in. She stumbled over but was stopped as he suddenly stood, calmly putting a finger to his lips, another curling around the back of her arm.   
In the quiet dark like this, Ivy was reminded of their last encounter. Her stomach became frenzied with nervous butterflies, as he led her out.   
  
"Jax is asleep, let's go to yours."   
  
Ivy looked up at him. Did he know she would be scared? She wanted to ask him, glaring up at him, suddenly feeling like she was victim to some awful plan but, Jason was quick to pull her along. Facing the hallway now, she realised how silly it had been to imagine something there. Of course nothing was there.   
She shook her head and laughed, a quiet, breathy thing. Jason only sent her a small smile. In no time at all, they'd be joking around and she'd feel completely okay.   
Jason gave her a slight shove into her room but she didn't let herself fall, sitting down on her bed, swaying, watching him and waiting for him to give her some instruction to keep her attention off her own mind.   
  
"You okay with the lights off?"   
There was amusement in his voice. Ivy exhaled and hardened her gaze.   
"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm not that scared." She lied.   
  
"Okay, sorry, sorry!" He mused at the forcefulness of her tone.   
The second the lights snapped off, something grabbed her, a dark set of features right in her face.   
  
"Oh God-!" She gasped, backing up.   
  
The features were her brothers, expression morphing into a haughty grin. He rolled right onto the bed, taking up all her space and not leaving her much room.   
"Why did you do that? Don't do that." She whispered, pulling her back to the wall.   
  
"'Cause you're adorable when you're scared." He answered simply. Ivy didn't give his words too much thought. It was dark now.   
She realised that was what she needed, closing her eyes which felt tired and sore after all the bright lights.   
She breathed for a few seconds, seeing nothing but jump scares and borderline-traumatic movie scenes. Her dark eyes opened, sadly looking up at her big brother for help.   
Jason was looking away.   
  
She twisted, tilting her head to completely face him, the two of them side by side. He was on his phone, face illuminated pale blue. He looked focused on whatever he was doing.   
Ivy glanced down and saw the rapid typing of some group chat with several names and messages popping up. She sighed, breathing out, her disdain audible on purpose, trying to get him to move. Jason didn't move.   
  
"Is that Liam and Aiden?"   
"Hm."   
Jason's voice was a low breath. Ivy waited several moment more, nothing breaking the fear twisting into her skin.   
  
_So much for joking around._  
Jason wouldn't help her break the tension of the atmosphere at all.   
After five minutes of sitting up, she realised this. She slid her elbow down, lying on her side.   
Her eyes fluttered closed, just knowing that he was there making her feel safer. They were closed for all of one second, before a deep breath shuddered against the back of neck, under her clothes and along the sensitive ridges of her spine. Ivy squeaked, heart jolting with fear, still suspecting him of trying to prank her on purpose.   
  
It was as if he'd been waiting for her to lie down. Watching, just to give her a scare.   
Her body twisted, mouth parting to tell him off. His lips pushed down on her neck though, and something inside her broke. His lips were so warm. Her nerve there, so untouched. The teen exhaled, body stretching out, finding a more comfortable position in the bed.   
Jason leaned over her, half behind, his eyes still focused on his phone.   
His green eyes were like marbles in the dark. She'd always found them pretty. If she stared really hard, she could see a difference in Jason and Jackson's eyes.   
  
Jason's were... sharper. They were more focused on what she did. They were more reactive, but at the same time, more sturdy, holding down on her eyes sometimes and never looking away.   
Ivy was tired, and Jason's mouth had stopped tickling her, his chin resting warmly on the top of her arm. Her eyes fluttered closed, welcoming sleep.   
  
"Ivy."   
  
He spoke her name, as if he were just speaking for the sake of speaking. It was lower than usual, no playful rising in the end. No games, no joy.   
No. He didn't get to ignore her when she wanted him then bother her now that he wanted her. Ivy pretended not to notice his words, closing her eyes, anticipating sleep.   
  
"Ivy," he tried again this time with a burst of that alluring softness she knew he put on for show. His fingers touched her. They travelled along her skin, nails scraping through the cotton, up her back.   
"Ivy, there's something behind the door."   
  
Her eyes snapped open so fast she heard a click, shoving him up, unable to distinguish anything reassuring behind the door.   
"Shut up. Stop-"   
She grabbed the phone from him, fingers stuttering and shaking, pulling up the Iphone torch at last.   
  
It shone grey on a normal, sleeping room. Everything was still. Her nightgown hung from a hook by the door, responsible for the deep swirls of black she'd seen. Ivy breathed out in relief, scanning the rest of the room just in case.   
There was nothing. All was well.   
  
She turned to her brother with a laugh, "Stop trying to scare me. It's not going to work," she smiled.   
She expected a smile back. Jason's face didn't move.   
  
Ivy blushed a little, embarrassed by his lack of response and turned the phone off again. It was weird to nestle herself in his chest to sleep.  
They probably shouldn't sleep together. Not when she was this old.   
Then again, she definitely shouldn't have let him seen her shower.   
  
Jason was a weirdo though. He was... pushy. It had never caused her harm. Besides, his chest was warm and, at least with him, she knew his games were just jokes. Ivy darkened the room, dropping his phone, onto the floor before them. It was a heavy hint that she wanted him to stop making noise. That she wanted to sleep. 

She almost did. 

It was silent for so long, her mind really did start to drift away.   
  
She was half pulled into sleep, unaware of Jason's eyes consuming her, when his voice spoke, melodically in her hair. 

"You shouldn't let me sleep in the same bed as you."   
  
For some reason, the way he said it pinched at her core. Making her uncomfortable, angry? She wasn't too sure. It was new. She was about to say that with how disruptive he was being, she agreed. But Jason spoke again, snaking his body around her.   
  
"You shouldn't have let me see you without clothes." 

Ivy had never been held like this; pinched in his warmth, surrounded not only by the wrap of his arms but his legs. It was tight and restrictive, and she knew she'd never get out. All of a sudden, he was more on top of her than behind her, his attractive face leaning down to breath against her face. Ivy turned her neck to the side, watching the side of the room, uncomfortable, shivering, starting to push on his leg. 

"Why did you do it Ivy? Why did you let me see your skin?" 

It was hard to breathe. Her chest was pulsing, the darkness of the room sealing her in. He spoke as if he were trying to hypnotise her. Sometimes Jason sounded so good, she wondered if he could. Her body pushed on him, trying to give herself some room but it was no use. He'd said the word skin, as if he'd been thinking of something else.   
Ivy's dark eyes worried at the sight of the wall in front of her, not answering because she feel like she didn't know.   
  
She felt like she needed more information, more clues as to what he wanted. Why he was asking her that? Why his finger was snaking up the inside of her thigh...

"I'm gonna take off your clothes." He kissed more than he spoke, his lips on her cheek so insatiably warm. 

"What... no.." She whined, hating how it came out as exactly that. A breathy whine. Nothing could stop his fingers from activating nerves along her virgin skin, from pulling down her shorts and scraping up along her navel.   
  
"Don't you know you're not supposed to sleep with clothes on? It's not good for you." He insisted, tugging her shorts down to he knees. 

Her face became impossibly hot, the spread of his fingers feeling a little too good. 

"Jason stop. I don't want to sleep naked in bed with you-!" But her voice faded into gasps as he started to kiss her neck. Again. Somehow, it felt even better than the first time, as if he'd changed the way he was kissing, adjusting the softness of his lips and choosing where to bring down his lips.   
  
Her neck tilted, her body moving under his, trying to throw his lips off but the persisted, kissing on every part of her neck he could reach as if she were his girlfriend. Ivy's stomach clenched into a nervous knot. 

"Get off." She pleaded at at last, his body lifted up. No relief came to her. He'd pulled up, only to take the edge of her shorts off her toes, losing them in the dark. She was in her underwear, the fabric pink. Her vest pulled up so her stomach was under his eyes.   
She watched worriedly as he looked down at her. 

His eyes were half lidded, filled to the bring with something... with a side of him she wasn't used to seeing. She couldn't look away, as upset as she was, as guilty that this would become something bad. Jason's pretty eyes darkened as they looked over her body and he leaned down to touch his hot hands on the outside of her hips. They threaded into her panties, naked hips touched by the curl of his fingers.   
  
"Stop - I'll call Jackson." 

She meant to say it as a threat. If slipped out of her lips as a breathless whisper of worry. Jason paused, eyes rolling over her skin as if they were coating her with a touch. He leaned up, finger retracting from her.   
  
"Go on then." He said it casually, but his eyes were on hers daringly. 

Ivy's heart definitely missed a beat with how hard her breath came to her. She glanced around, sitting up, trying to gather the breath to call the twin, knowing it would have to be fairly loud. Jason was still watching her. Still throwing her off. 

He shouldn't want Jackson to come here, he shouldn't want to make it a fight. He was definitely in the wrong here, wasn't he? Maybe Jackson would wake up and get annoyed with her for waking him up. It was as cute as it was tragic to watch her glassy eyes fall apart.   
  
"What would you say? You don't want me to look after you anymore? You're being an ungrateful brat." He hummed the words slowly, through velvet, gentle lips and his lack of aggression pulled out hers. Ivy's brows hardened down and her voice found some strength. 

"You're fucked up." She spat, glaring at him, not caring about trying to stop a fight anymore. "You're a pervert - there's something wrong with you. Why do you have to act so mess up?" 

If he felt any emotional response to her words, he didn't show it. His eyes were dead. 

"Maybe it's because I'm possessed." 

The words hit her. The hard, dry look in his eyes. The straight, emotionless line of his lips. Ivy's stomach surged with so much fear, she forgot thought and she screamed-

Right into Jason's hand. 

"You fucking bitch," he laughed, fingers jabbing inside of her mouth. She garbled, choking as his fingers pressed down on her tongue. "You actually tried to get me in trouble." 

She gagged, about to feel sick, she felt when his fingers pulled out and his body was on her again, rolling her into the bed, crushing her with his limbs, to heavy and quick for her to keep up. He was still laughing incredulously, breathlessly, calmly into her hair. It was his voice though - it was his jokes, his sick pranks. It was Jason. He wasn't possessed so she had no excuse to call for help. 

Misery pressed her face into the sheets, her eyes moist with tears, wanting it all to stop as he finally reached into her panties and pushed her face against the bed. He didn't bother taking them off. He waited, calmly listening to her erratic breath as he stroked her hair with one hand, the other tugging up her hips so her ass curved against his. 

"I should hit you for that. I could but..." He breathed another hot exhale over her skin, this one so loud it was like an ocean wave. He was beginning to enjoy himself, his cock pressed right over her naked ass through his pants. The heat of her thighs and pussy was on his fingers. Just a lift of his finger away. He didn't touch yet. He could feel her thighs pulsing, contracting in response to having his finger so near. 

It was just instinct.   
  
He was almost as turned on as he as angry.   
  
"I have two choices for you. Two punishments." He pronounced strongly, playfully cupping her ear with his lips. 

She was breathing so heavily, he could feel her rising and falling. 

"Aren't I nice Ive, offering you this when I could just take?" 

She didn't answer. She was so lost. Jason smirked, having been tempted too long to care. This night, he was finally going to have some fun. 

"First, I could heard you. Second, I could make you feel good." 

His voice dropped an octave and Ivy already felt it. As if his voice had manifested into hands that grasped her flesh, she gasped, nestling her face in the bed. All of her mind was screaming that this was wrong. All of her body was screaming that this was right. 

"Well, which is it?" He purred. 

Ivy's thighs clenched. She was so hot down there, she'd never felt like this before. She needed it. She didn't know what it was but she felt she'd fall apart if something didn't happen.

Jason pecked one kiss to her jaw, lightly catching it in his teeth. 

"If you don't answer, I'll do both." 

Ivy tensed and gasped out a shocked breath. Telling him to stop would do no good. She'd have to obey. She half worried he really was possessed. She half worried he'd find his teeth ruining her insides the way she'd seen on the screen. 

Jason's incisors crushed down on her skin, sending a blinding pain into her mind. 

"Feel good-" She gasped hurriedly, nails pinching into the bed. 

"Feel good?" He repeated slowly, as if he didn't want her to feel any relief. She was so sick of this, so eager for it to stop so she could forget it all. She was curious about feeling good, even if her chest screamed that it was wrong.

Jason watched her tiredly sobbing and he pulled back, giving her a smile. 

"Okay, I'll make you feel good." 

No sooner than he spoke, did his fingers press down on her virgin skin. It was the first time she'd been touched there. The pleasure was instant, a sting jerking up to her mind, rendering her lost for breath as if she'd been shocked. 

It wasn't a bad sting though, it was a good sting. 

It made Ivy stutter up against his hips, flinching again as he did it once more, but this time, her lips released a slow exhale of delight. 

The first sexual sound of Ivy's he'd ever hear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought :D


	5. Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's game with Ivy's gets out of hand.   
> Can they go back from this?

As much as she tried to pretend she was scared, Jason was a comfort to her.   
  
He always was, even when he was annoying her. Poking her. Provoking her. Denying her of her will. Even when his fingers were literally beyond the borders of her panties, he was like him.   
  
Ivy's voice made an awful gasp of shock the moment she registered that that sound was her. Her lips were sealed tightly shut, not even letting herself breathe. He still didn't stop. She still felt hot lava licking upwards from her lower half.   
  
Jason laughed pleasantly.   
  
"Is that it?" He accused right up in her ear. She hated this. She could feel his voice like a touch more than ever now and her body was pulsing wetly under the calmest, subtlest strokes of a single finger. "I wanted to hear you more. You can make more sounds than that."   
  
But she didn't hear him for long. Ivy's mind was slamming to a halt, closing doors on thoughts she couldn't let spread. 

Yet pleasure still coursed through her like wildfire, spreading along from the point he'd touched, to her thighs, her toes, deep within her stomach.   
She squeaked, face hot, eyes wide. No matter how hard she tried to see, she saw nothing but darkness. She was distinctly aware of Jason.   
Jason crowding her, Jason invading her. His hot, harmful mouth was always too close to her, laying moisture in the corner of her cheekbone as he spoke. In a low, haunting voice. Too serious. Too powerful, it turned her body to his slave as he laughed at her.   
  
"See that? It's not too bad is it, baby girl."   
  
All at once, his curiously stroking fingers slipped up. Whatever he found there-it felt like nothing she'd ever felt before. She'd remember this forever. The shock of his finger's striking electricity there, making her limbs limp, not so sure she wanted to fight anymore. Then he was doing it again. And again, slowly, his fingers taking his time as they assaulted her - with new sensations, new emotions. New hormones she probably shouldn't have at her age. He chuckled at her lost, shaky gasps and kissed her face again. It was wet.   
She was wet. His finger rough, but coated in a hot, sparkling dribble of moisture from her insides that made him slide over her nerves all over again.   
They curled up, patient, firm with skill. They dipped into that one spot until the desperate, yearning part of her core was throbbing, shaking. Jason pulled off her and yanked her neck up by the back of her hair. She couldn't hate the ache his grip left in her scalp when it matched with the waves of pleasure dispersing under her skin. 

"Look at me." 

Confused, angry eyes looked up, falling apart with pools of lust. 

Jason held her gaze, bringing his wet fingertips down to his lips. He curled out his tongue, brushing one finger of fluids, closing his eyes to savour her fresh taste.   
Ivy's body did shudders at what she saw.   
Her eyes, narrowed into unfiltered, beautiful lust. Even for him.   
He tilted his head, lapping her juice up, bringing his own saliva to his fingers, mixing it with her flavour. Before she knew it, he'd pushed those fingers too close to her eyes.   
  
"Want to taste it too?"   
  
A lick.   
The idea was so freeing. So vile and dirty. An act of acceptance to sex and sin. She couldn't do it. She shook her head, forgetting he had a grip of a still. A grip that slowly, surely tightened, pulling her lungs up closer to him. The sharp pinch increased every second. Earning a soft whine from the back of her throat. His eyes were like metal, they were so cold and devoid.   
  
With no more struggle, she sucked his fingers right up, tasting herself - tasting his saliva - the different consistencies. The odd, disturbing tastes. Ivy wore a grimace as he sent her a satisfied smile. 

He shoved her face first into the bed, just in time, as he invaded her panties again. She was waiting for it. For his touch that she craved so much. All she got instead was a low, mocking laugh.   
  
"God, you're gross. Did you really just do that?" 

"Huh..?" She looked up at him confused. Jason slapped her hip a little, shoving her down, turning back to sit sideways, giving her space. He leaned his elbows on his bent knees happily, eyes ahead.   
"Did you really think I'd do that to you, my little sister?"   
  
The wide look in her eyes was beyond satisfying. Appealing a dirty emotion within him. She'd be so hurt. So shocked, so ashamed. She'd probably cry.   
  
Ivy's brows hardened in suspicion, waiting in the powerful dark for him to change his mind. For his game to end. Her body was still clenching and throbbing for him. She couldn't resist clenching her thighs. She didn't even know what she was doing as she sat up, wriggling her hips on the bed needily. He wasn't even looking at her, he was looking away. She was ready to grab his arm and pull it back between her legs if she had to. He couldn't just stop like that. She'd never felt anything so good.   
  
"Ew, Ivy. Stop."   
  
"Jason you're--"   
  
"Are you-" For once, he actually looked shocked. Ivy froze, afraid she'd done something wrong. But his eyes hadn't lied. She was grinding herself on her thighs. She didn't even know she was doing it. So much for this game. Jason was a little annoyed at how hard his own plans fell, grabbing the girl again - this time by the neck and pushing her all the way back.   
  
Her thighs parted all the way to let him in, her a mess, greeting him with a slow exhale of want and wet folds.   
This time he didn't let her adjust, massaging her clit. Ivy couldn't stop from making sounds, from dying under the waves of heat overwhelming her. From digging her fingers and nails into the bed and trying to escape it before it-   
  
Exploded.  
  
Ivy didn't know what he'd struck. What he'd done, but suddenly she knew sex. She knew the best feeling she'd ever felt. It hit her mind, her body. It had her hips rolling back, rocking into his hands, his hips, his smell, his everything.   
Ivy made an awfully cute squeak of neediness. He pulled back, her skin too hot, coated with sweat. Her pussy hadn't stopped clenching, squeezing hard as if it were still reeling from the shock.   
Finally free, she rolled onto her side, releasing a huge, tired gasp.   
  
She wanted to slap him. Or run for her life. She was free now, free to escape, to get away as she'd wanted to the whole time. But why run? It had felt good. It hadn't hurt.  
Instead, pleasure racked over her brain. The memory of fingers on her, between her thighs, in a part of her she didn't know.   
  
Out of nowhere, pincers stabbed into her cheeks. Jason held her tight, eyes narrowing down.   
"Look what you made me do." He growled, the wetness of her lust now on her cheeks. She didn't give into his intense eyes. She didn't humour his threat, eyes seeing only what she adored.   
  
"You're going to pay for this Ive. You're going to make up for me."   
  
"Too tired." She answered, not a hint of bitterness or sass in her voice. Jason's pinch fell out. Her face, no longer feeling like it was going to bleed. He sank down, placing a wet, open mouthed kiss to her cheekbone, then her cheek, then lower. A comforting, hot expression of his love. He'd never seen this side of her. Fucked out so soon, cumming with so much ease. He dropped down to the side, hand pulling her entire torso against his body.   
  
"Sleep." He ordered, eyes still dull, staring up at the plain ceiling.   
As angry as she was, something about the shape of his chest under her cheek was more comfortable than anything in the world. Her eyes blinked shut, snuggling in. Jason's hand worked into the back of her messy hair and the whole world came crashing down.   
  
At the sound of sniffles, he snaked a hand into his pants. He was sure she didn't even notice. His cock was painfully hard, twitching with each erotic, emotional burst of her breaths. Ivy didn't usually cry. When she did, it was silent. Tonight, it was almost silent, but the ugly hitch of her breaths every 3 or 4 seconds couldn't be kept in.   
He bit his cheek, stroking himself roughly at her face.   
Look at her. Tragic, whimpering, clutching him even though he'd used her like a fucking toy. She loved it. She would one day. For now though, she was traumatised and shaken up. Dethroned, pulled into bed with him.   
  
It was bound to happen with them living together. It was why she was born. For him to play with.   
It was a wonder he hadn't done it already.   
Letting her cry in silence would be a waste.   
  
"What's wrong?" He rolled off his tongue, catching a hot tumbling tear on the rough of his fingertip. She shrank into herself at the touch. The tear was thin, dried quickly but her cheek, it was moist as a puddle and brutally soft. He wanted to lick it. Not to make her feel good but to satiate himself. To use his whole tongue to scrape it from her with hunger.   
He stopped though, glaring at the side, knowing it would only break her in two.   
  
"Ive," he sang, pulling the blankets over them both and kissing her hair instead.   
"Speak to me. You know I was just playing a game."   
  
A game?   
Her breaths shuddered to a stop, contemplating the words, testing them, finding hope in the way they removed severity from what had just happened.   
"But you... had sex with me." She mourned and it was almost a miracle he could understand. There was no way Jason could hide his entertainment, as his body brightened with a long laugh. She felt it in the rise of his chest, in his comforting warmth, his smell, his familiar sounds.   
She was hugging onto him like an animal cub.   
  
The next time he spoke, even with that disarming grin on his lips, his words shook her to the core.   
"Oh Ive, if I'd had sex with you you'd be more than crying by now."   
Ivy shuddered.   
Having expected comfort, her dark eyes looked up, wary, tense.   
He clicked his tongue, darting his eyes down to his hips.   
  
"Do you know what sex is?" He was raising a brow and smiling at the same time. If any other boy had looked at her like that... Ivy would have fallen in love. She couldn't for him though. Not for him. She shook her head.   
  
He was still extremely amused as he spelled it out for her, "if you and me had sex, this would be inside you."   
Her wide eyes trailed down, gawking helplessly as the sheets pulled back on his erection. He palmed it shamelessly before her eyes. Ivy didn't gasp but he could see her breath picking up from how her lips were. Jason groaned, enjoying the attention, pinching the back of her ass.   
  
"That's it. Look." His hand dragged up, slowly pinching on the tip, grating his fingers over it in the hazy dark.   
  
Her eyes jumped to him, as if to ask _why the fuck he was showing her this_. If him doing this in front of her was okay. She looked almost scared.  
  
Jason spoke in words of velvet.   
"See how I held back on you? How I took care of you, baby girl, easing you into it slowly so you wouldn't be too," he sighed, brushing her teary cheek. "I didn't want to make you cum but you made me."   
  
Ivy had seen and heard enough. She turned around to hide her face in his chest, unable to bear the soreness in her guts verse the wetness in her folds. They existed together, a clashing, revolting net of different emotions.   
Jason curled three fingers deeper into her ass cheeks and swiped at her pools. She almost violently flinched, pulling at the blankets but she didn't speak or try to get away.   
Jason tested it on his fingers. Thick, juicy, hot. It didn't melt or dry. His right hand picked up the pace, as his left curled around her, drawing near.   
He dropped the slick smears of her fluids over his tip. His sensitivity soared under the connection. The violation, as it trickled down, entering his slit, mixing with his own salty pre cum.   
  
"Ohh Ivy."   
Jason groaned, hips bucking up, making harsh grind into his own hands as he came. It was quiet enough not to wake Jackson. it was loud enough to put goose bumps all over her naked flesh.   
He barely noticed one curious eye watching him, finally feeling she could understand what he was going through, now that she'd felt that on her own.   
He came, sitting up, sighing, still holding her in his arms. He grabbed her vest and tugged it off like she was a child, using it to clean whatever it was she couldn't see.   
She was too tired anyway.   
She was too comfortable.   
Barely awake on his chest, she let the morning her worry about it. The moment he laid them both back down, she was fast asleep. 

* * *

It was birds that woke her in the morning.   
  
Maybe not morning, maybe early afternoon, with a familiar, nostalgic bird song twittering outside. Everything else was quiet. Bright. She curled over and bent into herself, sighing in distaste, trying to chase a few more hours of sleep. 

In her quest, and many rolls around later, her hand worked between her thighs to cool the burning heat there. They naturally rubbed into her intimates, trying to soothe the frustrating numb she felt.   
Her eyes snapped open, reminded of Jason.   
  
He was gone. Of course he was.   
  
Good.   
Ivy pulled away, hands trembling. She felt gross.   
Lying blankly on the bed, she wondered what she should do.   
If she tried, she could probably cry. Crying last night hadn't gotten it all out. She was still scared. She still felt slightly overwhelmed. She could lie in bed all day with just her thoughts but... that wouldn't get her anyway. She kicked herself up and made a dash naked for the bathroom. 

* * *

Ivy didn't know what she was expecting from herself. What strength, what reaction. 

But when she walked into the kitchen to see two identical twins busy with various things, she froze. Whoever looked at her first would of course be Jason. It was. He looked at her, a dark, almost paralysing smirk on his face.   
  
_He looked like he wanted to eat her whole._

Jackson noticed and curled his lip up. Luckily Jason was quick to head towards her, making it all look innocent. He grabbed her face - the same hands that had touched her.   
"Look who's still half asleep." He mocked, tugging on the soft flesh of her face. Ivy's trance broke.   
She waved him off, ignoring the way his head turned as she walked by.   
  
She hoped her face wasn't red.   
  
Her insides were burning. A fearful mix of goodness and... something else.

"What did you make for breakfast?"   
  
"You mean four hours ago?" 

"Then what about lunch?" Ivy was grateful for the distraction of Jackson and his comforting foulness. She opened up the cupboard, tiptoeing in search for her favourite thing but unable to see it.   
  
"Not much, I can make you a grilled cheese bake?" 

"Nah, I want chocolate," she sent him a quick smile, faltering surprised as her whole body was thrown of gravity. Her fingers grasped instinctively at what she could. She found Jason, hands around her thighs, lifting her up. His body was on her. The same body that had crowded her. He waited patiently with a prince-like smirk for her to snap out of her trance. Ivy stammered and grabbed the nutella as quickly as she could. She was grateful he even put her down. Knowing him he might not.   
  
Jackson hadn't stayed to stare. Rather, he'd worked his way around to the other side of the open space, frowning at his phone. It just her and Jason in the kitchen. Their eyes met, both acknowledging it. Feeling close to him shouldn't have felt this odd. Ivy's eyes were the first to snap to the ground, frowning, too embarrassed to meet his eye.   
She kicked his knee instead.   
  
"Ow. What was that for?"   
  
He made a move to grab her but she ducked.   
  
"You're so ugly."   
  
"Hey." Both twins snapped at once. Ivy couldn't help snort. She hid her hand in her mouth, hurrying off to make her meal. 

* * *

It wasn't so bad.   
  
Weird.   
  
Uncomfortable.   
  
Oddly inspiring. She had a goal that day, locked away in her room with the door shut and her laptop screen facing the other way. Her earphones were plugged in. Incognito was open, YouTube pulled up. Ivy wet her lips, not knowing what exactly to search.   
  
First, an experimental "Movie scenes." 

Just in case it sent a blaring siren through the air. She paused, apprehensive. Nothing.   
  
Then, she added a single word. "Movie sex scenes."   
  
She had a lot to learn. A lot to experience, feeling it more than she was seeing it now that she knew how so many actions on screen felt. As if lit with the flame of memory, her skin was racing, her thighs pinching. She made herself hot. Hotter and hotter. Trying to get to do what Jason had done. 

* * *

"What if she wants to have dinner with you?" 

"Why would she want that, she's your girlfriend." 

"She values her bond with you, she needs to make it up to you for taking your ear's virginity the other night."   
  
The twins were in the washing room. Jackson was doing the folding. Jason, annoying him.   
  
"I don't care if she wants my left toe's virginity, she's not coming over. We're in lockdown."   
  
Jason ignored the remark, eyes distracted by a little pinks something in the corner of his eye. He turned around, leaned effortlessly to grab it.   
"Is this Ivy's?"   
  
Jackson lifted his head, not expecting to see her literal underwear in his twin's hand.   
"Uhh, she must have dropped it. Just put it back where it was and save her the shame-"   
  
Jason parted the cloth under his thumb, spreading the most intimate part open. He laid it against his face, lips and nose sucking air in, still relishing in the hot, musky female scent. He openly groaned, it smelled so fucking good, filling his lungs like a drug. 

"What the actual fuck is wrong with you." Jackson hit him hard, kicking him all the way against the door. He grasped it last minute, not reaching the floor but his hip stung.   
"You're fucking gross. You make me sick. Get out-" Jackson hit him again, this time actually forcing him out the door. 

"Relaax. You realise all pussy smells more or less the same right?" He drawled. 

Despite not looking impressed, knowing it wasn't about their sister made him just a little more understanding. Jason could see it in his eyes. It didn't stop him from getting kicked in the ribs again, almost twice as hard. The panties were snatched from him, thrown in the dirty clothes basket. 

"Just fuck off. Go get some help." 

The door slammed in his face.   
Jackson sighed, back to the door, still grimacing. Not knowing how he'd survive trapped with his brother for the next few months. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'd love to hear your thoughts.   
> How long do you think it will take for Jackson to clock on?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Should I continue?


End file.
